Human advantage
by kiwikid
Summary: This is the sequel to my story echoes of the past. When Lee is forced to reveal his vipers FTL technology he finds himself the centre of unwanted attention from both friend and foe. Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Human Advantage- the sequel to echoes of the past, when Lee is forced to reveal his vipers FTL capability he finds him the centre of unwanted attention from both friend and foe.

Recap- Echoes of the past- Adama discovers Lee had surgery just prior to coming to the Galactica for her decommisioning ceremony. Because he is still feeling discomfort Cottle investigates and finds a data disk implanted in Lee's back. A cylon attack happens before anything else can be discovered and Adama finds himself having to leave Lee behind to save the ship. When Starbuck finds herself battling a cylon raider and facing an inbound missile she is saved by the sudden reappearance of Lee in his viper. Investigations reveal Lee's viper has been fitted with an FTL drive. These were always considered dangerous in vipers with the attempts to install them abandoned many years ago. From accessing the disk from Lee's back it was found he took part in a classified project that attempted to bring back viper FTL technology by using chips embedded into the pilots brains to control the jump . Unfortunately the chips caused brain damage and the project was abandoned. Adama worries about Lee's future until he finds out that Lee is one of a small percentage of people able to operate the drive without a chip. The disk also contains no data on copying the FTL drive and it is found that a security system in the viper kills anyone who tries to remove it. Knowing that it is too risky to copy the technology and not wanting medical experimentation done on his son William Adama claims the vipers jump was just an fluke and that it will never happen again...

Prologue- Cylon Lament

"It always seems to happen the same old way", moaned a 6 as she regarded her fellow cyclons aboard one of their many base stars. "Yeah we chase them, fight a little, maybe destroy a few but then they jump away and live on", an 8 agreed sourly. "Who would have thought that the last remanants of humanity would be so bold , all that resistance. Why didn't hey just give up and die ",spouted no 5 who also had a human designation of Aaron Doral, "do you really think it would have been that easy', he added sarcastically with a distinctly human roll of his eyes.

"The fact remains humanity lives on and if we truly want to be free to lives our lives then we must put an end to them before they put an end to us. This is the way it always has been and the way it must be", the model known as Leoban insisted.

"We have our sleeper agent within the fleet ready to take action, an 8 pointed out. She was proud of the fact the sleeper was one of her model, "Yes but in the meantime let's combat their ability to just leap away. We can deny them water and they'll find it, deny them food and they'd probably eat each other, but if we take away their abilty to look for a new home or resources then we strand them dead in space, a whole fleet ripe for the plucking", a 6 gleefully announced. The others all smiled at this keen to be free of the humans.

"So we order the centurions to go for their fuel. Without that tylium ship they'll be down to a few jumps minimum.", an 8 suggested

"It's a good plan but I don't think they'll let us even get close to that ship", 5 prodded. He was always a little sarcastic 8 reflected then smacked herself wasn't that a human trait.

"We could make sure they are looking at something else", 6 offered.

The others nodded in agreement. "Humanity is just like rats and we are the eradicators", 8 threw in with an almost girlish delight.

Chapter 1- Light of Apollo

Shaking the water off his back, Lee shivered as his bare feet touched the cold metal floor. He shifted from one foot to another trying to find a warm spot while reaching for a towel to drape around his waist. He'd only just succeeded in getting his modesty secure when Starbuck appeared, 'nice dance Lee", her voice tinkled with mischief and he didn't even wan't to think about what the look in her eyes meant as she regarded his half naked form boldly. Trying hard not to blush because he knew it'd just make her smile wider Lee wondered why Starbuck was always around when he was vulnerable. Holding onto the towel firmly he faced her, "some frakker used all the hot stuff", he growled.

"Ohh poor old Lee can't handle a bit of cold water, should toughen up", teased Kara her grin wide. "Thanks so much Kara", he bandied back with distinct bitterness in his voice. "Is it be cruel to the CAG day or something".

Kara just grinned wider enjoying teasing him. Apollo had almost been her big brother in law and she felt it was her duty to pester him as much as possible. Sometimes though maybe the teasing went a little beyond what was appropriate for an almost brother and into territory she should not even think about.

She guessed his funk this morning was from the early meeting with Tigh. The colonel was never fun to deal with and being the Commanders son just made it harder for Lee. Her eyes followed him as he picked up another towel and began to dry his hair. With that finished he turned to her, "I have to get changed now Kara" he stated. Grinning widely Kara shot a glance at the towel around his waist, "So go ahead flyboy, she encouraged. Lee just glared not in the mood for this sort of banter, "go away Kara", he ordered in a no nonsense voice. Kara was about to tease him some more when the klaxon went off. "Looks like you need to speed dress anyway flyboy", Kara told him as she ran toward the flight deck. Lee got dressed in record time and heard the report that a large squadron consisting of several hundred cylons had just jumped into range. The orders were to hold them off until the fleet and the Galactica could program a jump away.

Sliding himself into his viper seat Lee launched into a pre fight speech ,"right people you know the drill, blast us some toasters". That was simple and direct enough, no need to get over complicated. He knew all his pilots knew how to shoot but some of them still might end up dead. With that morose thought circling in his head he launched off the deck and into space.

He soon found himself in the midst of what would have been called a dog fight in the old days. But this was not the old days when there were squadrons of vipers to fly support. At this present time the cylons outnumbered his squad 3 to 1. But he didn't let that affect his feelings at all, reaching for his gun trigger he just started blasting away

On the other side of the fleet the tylium ship was busy prepping itself for the jump away. It'd be a few more minutes their captain reflected. But as several balls of light flashed around the ship a coldness hit his heart and he realized they did not have several minutes.

Tigh was watching the board while Adama was prepping the FTL for the jump. Thus he saw a problem instantly occur, "3 raiders have just jumped into range near the tylium ship", he yelled.

William Adama immediately lifted his head and looked over at him grimly, "Ah so now they get bold, keeping our forces busy while they take out our fuel."

"Well its going to work" , Tigh grumped, "those vipers will never get there on time and we can't risk a shot from here because half the fleet is in our way. "Face it this is another time they have outmaneuvered us", his eyes and face carried the anger in their tenseness and his voice dripped despondence.

Looking around at the deck crew Tigh could see his attitude reflected, another battle another retreat, more endless fleeing , would it all end in their deaths one day soon.

Adama felt the same and expressed it by clencing his fist tightly and hitting the console hard. It hurt and didn't help the situation at all, in seconds their fuel supply was going to get taken out and there was nothing he could do about it.

Lee saw the raiders on his console and felt like lead had just found its way into his stomach. Of course it was Kara who expressed her thoughts verbally ,"those frakkers, if I could get over there I'd show them",she blasted one of the raiders in front of her in emphasis.

"There's nothing we can do Kara", he replied sadly ," I mean we can hardly jump…", he stopped as it suddenly occurred to him that there was something he could do about the situation . All he had to do was think about the Tylium ship and the FTL installed in his viper would take him there in a second. Without thinking further about the consequences of what he was about to do, Lee filled his mind with the picture of the Tylium ship and thought 'jump". His viper obeyed.

The Tyliums ship captain felt like he was holding his breath as the red flashing lights on his console indicated the raiders were making a weapons lock on the ship, any second now and he'd be joining his dead family in oblivion.

"It's going to be over in a minute", Saul Tigh remarked . He watched the screen waiting for the moment the tylium ship disappeared. That's when he saw it, a viper ID just appeared in the middle of the three raiders. "what the frak, he announced, "how'd that happen".

Bill saw the motion as well and knew the answer to the question. Saul was staring at the vipers identification code, "that's Apollo's ship", he told Bill. 'Yes", was all Bill said

Saul kept his eyes fixed on the screen watching as one then two of the raiders winked off the screen as Apollo elimated them. That left only one.

Lee blasted away but the raider was diving under his fire as it shot away. At least Lee reflected it was no longer firing on the Tylium ship . He was determined not to let it escape, and fired his guns some more as he threw his viper downward rapidly. The cylon bird listed slightly as one of his shots hit its side wing . But it didn't slow as it fired more shots at him then flash it was gone as it engaged its FTL.

Lee cursed then rapidly got himself back into battle mode ,his squad still needed help. Flash ,his viper jumped into the midst of the raider squadron and quickly disposed of 5 fighters . Flash, flash, now the other raiders were jumping away leaving him and his squadron alone in space.

"Return to Galactica", came the order. Lee immediately turned his viper .

William Adama could feel his xo's gaze burning into his back. "Well spit it out", he finally insisted after a few minutes of Saul Tigh's death glare had gone on.

"You once told me that ship would not be making anymore jumps", Saul stated slowly and to his mind with a definite indication of a 'warning tone'.

Ignoring the tone Bill pulled him off to one side. "I lied", he told his XO calmly. Saul could feel himself turning red as anger crept upon him, "you lied to appease that brat you call your son", he hissed. Bill felt himself flush at Saul's destription of Lee but held his temper, barely, He knew that Tigh and Lee sometimes disagreed and that it was Lee who maintained control of his anger and not Tigh, "I lied Colonel because there is no way to get more ships like Lee's or pilots to man them. It's would cost lives and we cannot afford any more lives", he insisted facing down his XO with a tone that declared "back off".

Saul his crossed his arms and scowled undeterred and not caring he was actually challenging his commander ,"that ship is still a military asset, Bill, look at what it just did".

"Look at what Lee just did", Adama corrected, "that brat just saved our asses", he smiled right into Saul's face knowing it was irritating him."Alright, he did", Saul grudgingly admitted "I guess you are going to explain how he did that,", he added.

Lee brought his viper into a smooth landing and then waited patiently while the deck crew took care of her. Opening his canopy he got this strange sense as he stood upright, they were all looking at him, the deck crew and other viper pilots. Trying hard to ignore the speculative gaze he stepped down onto the deck. For a brief second the deck felt like a quivering jelly underfoot and he sagged slightly . A pair of very familiar arms locked around him ", you okay Lee", Kara enquired. 'Trying hard to ignore the shifting of the deck, he responded, "yeah just get me out of here Kara". "Sure ", with her arms still around him she escorted him away ignoring the gaze of the others who watched him go. But she still heard the whispers ,"exactly how did Apollo manage that".

Several thousand miles away in the base star no. 6 and no. 8 were joining together in the human vice of having a drink to celebrate their victory. This was immediately dimmed when a serious Simon O'Neill told them to come and look at some footage a fighter had brought back from the battle.

They hurried to the lounge where it resembled a human movie night giving no. 6 the absurd urge to ask for popcorn. Those human ideals were sometimes hard to get out of ones programming. She settled into a chair and watched as the three fighters prepared to take out the tylium ship. Then came the flash as a viper jumped in and took out two of the fighters. "The last one was damaged but mangaged to take this before jumping out", Simon reported.

"The fleet has never had FTL technology in their vipers", an 8 reflected.

"No indeed, it makes one wonder why they haven't used it before , Leoban inquired. "They wanted it to be secret but were forced to use it to prevent the loss of fuel. They must be planning some attack in the future with other ships like that", 8 remarked with an almost shake in her voice.

She looked over at the 6 who had stood quietly throughout the conversation , you have nothing to say", she enquired.

That particular No 6 turned her head to regard Aaron Doral, "this is your fault", she stated firmly with a human like finger point in his direction.

Aaron hung his head, "neither that fighter or that pilot was ever meant to survive", he stated firmly.

Now the 8's and 2's and 4's were looking over at Aaron. "If I am right then there is only one drive like in existence", he told them.

Number 8 actaully let out a sigh of relief, "then that's alright what can one pilot and one ship do against us".

William Adama was yelling the same thing at Saul Tigh, "there is only a .5 percent change that any of our entire rest of the human population possess the natural abilty to operate this drive Saul. "

"So we can still go out there and find others. I can't believe you'd hold back any chance of a military advantage against these frakkers", Saul could not help the tone of bitterness in his voice.

"Okay so if we find a handful of warriors who can do what Lee does what are we going to do with them. There were no plans of how this drive is constructed on that disk Saul. We can't remove the drive from the viper without triggering the self defense system that as you remember just fries people who mess with it."

"So you tell me how you are going to use this technology",Adama concluded.

Back on the base star the Cylons were also having a similar conversation. "We have no worries then", 8 smiled at her colleagues. Aaron was strangely silent as she said that, "do we", 8 added after a glance at the look on his face.

"When we wanted to come back and exact revenge on the humans there were many plans that were put forward ",Aaron told them. "We naturally had some cylons already integrated into the human populations. One of my models was in the military and was working on a project to install FTL technology in vipers.

He smiled, "Military powers were always fearing a return of our people and looking at ways to consolidate power. This project offered a chance to turn their fears against them. They wanted to cut down on the time it takes a ship to jump . It is at this time the ship is most vulernable to attack. An almost instanantious jump without all that prep would be a huge advantage. Naturally they had at that time no such technology. So part of the plan was to give them some help by supplying them with these microchips that pilots and ship commanders could have implanted into their brain to send direct commands to the jump drives. The jump drives installed on both vipers and battlestars would be altered to accept these brain waves as commands hence eliminating the calculations a computer has to make. The stupid idiots of course thought this was a wonderful idea", Aaron told them. "Our plan in all this was that since chips were enhanced with cylon technology we would ultimately be able to control their forces. He grinned widely ,"getting them to fire upon each other while we just sat back and watched would have eliminated any need for direct conflict", he added.

An 8's eyes widened, she was quite impressed by the plan. But a Leoban was frowning getting the immediate idea something was not right, "there was a catch", he suggested. "Yes, unfortunately it was discovered during the tests that a certain portion of humans could actually operate the drives without the chips. This would mean that while some pilots could be controlled others couldn't. The numbers in this were not high", he added

"So then it should not have made a difference ",8 suggested, "so why do you look like our world has just ended, she observed.

Indeed he did give a very human impression of shock, "it was because these pilots existed that we abandoned this method and went for infiltration of the defense main frame", he stated.

"You gave it up because you'd have a small portions of hold outs", 8 was disbelieving. "We have that situation now with the Galactica so I don't see why there was a issue".

"The humans have never come close to perfecting the technology for using an FTL in a viper", Aaron told her, "so we enhanced that with our technology as well".

Of course we were never going to give them a military advantage just ensure those chips were imbedded in pilots brains. Drives that did not work would have been given to the fleet to placate them. Then we would have launched the attack and they would have destroyed themselves from within. It would have been a fitting end to our old nemesis", he reflected

"Only it didn't end , just we gave them a military advantage anyway, all they have to do is realize that", 6 hissed.

8 frowned sensing the conversation had taken a more serious turn, "what are you talking about, she asked. "We used cylon technology for that drive, Aaron repeated, "but we had a weird factor that certain humans could make that drive jump just by thinking about it. They were kind of like our hybrids without all the hard wiring".

The 8s were beginning to turn pale as what he was saying was sinking in.

But it was a number 6 who just had to spout it out, 'he is essentially saying that while they may not be able to get the parts to build a cylon based drive any examination of the drive may reveal it's origins. Then perhaps they may figure out that that human pilot can actually influence our drives as well. Then if it came to a battle all they'd need to do is send a mental to command to our ships and we could find ourselves jumping into the nearest supa nova before our hybrids could react."

The other cyclons all looked stunned, "thankfully they don't realize what they have got", 6 concluded. "Yet, added Leoban." We have to get rid of both the pilot and the viper before they do".

The others all agreed. "Find out who that pilot is", Leoban ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the gaze burns brightly

Aaron had waited until the 2's, 4's and 6's had left the room before he accosted an 8. "There is only one place this viper and the pilot can be, Galactica", he told the 8." Your sleeper model is already over there and could take care of the situation.

The 8 shook her head forcefully, "you know what the plans are for her", she countered her voice angry. "Yes , I do", Aaron agreed, "but this is important too, we cannot let them discover the secrets of that drive".

He took the 8 in a firm grip pulling her close to him and holding on tight, "I think we should alter the 8's mission, let her take out the pilot then bring that viper to us. While a bomb could be planted to destroy the viper I don't want to risk even one circuit of that drive surviving. As a cylon the 8 should have no problem operating the drive."

"You cannot change the plan without the others approval", this 8 warned. 'Aaron gritted his teeth and actually snarled at her, "well I'm going to change it", he remarked .

On board Galactica Sharon Valerii was on the flight deck with the other viper and raptor pilots. They were all gathered around Lee Adama's viper giving it a through visual inspection. 'The CAG has never mentioned anything about extra technology," Kain Michaels aka Twister stated ." No he hasn't ", Crashdown agreed.

"From what I saw there is only one explaination of what happened", Sharon offered. Twister had already reached his conclusion as well, 'it jumped", he stated loudly. "Come on it's impossible in a viper", counted Angie "marauder' Harris. 'We all saw it Angie", Crashdown pressed.

"If that is right then we come back to the question how come the CAG never mentioned anything", Boomer asked.

"Maybe he wasn't supposed to", Crashdown suggested.

"A secret weapon", Boomer theorized. "Yeah but it's not a secret anymore", Crashdown observed.

They all agreed with that, "so who wants to ask the old man whats going on", Boomer wanted to know. None of them looked particulary keen. "Who wants to ask the CAG whats going", on Angie asked with a little wiggle of her eyebrows. Several female pilots tittered. Boomer knew what sort of asking Angie was implying. None of them would have even suggested that when former CAG Jaackson Spencer had been in command. But Apollo was as one female pilot had described, "one cute honey". She could actually see what they meant but didn't need any more problems herself, she had enough with her illegal relationship with the chief. "

"Look I don't think any of you need bother because I am sure Kara will ask him", Crashdown suggested.

"You can let go now Kara", Lee told her as she supported him along another corridor. "Are you sure", Kara asked studying him worriedly. He'd been a little pale when they had first moved away from the hangar bay but was now rapidly regaining his colour. "Yeah I was a little dizzy initially but now I'm fine", Lee told her. Kara let him go and stood watching him. Now she knew he was physically okay she could start asking a few questions. But before the prodding she should start with a little praise, "what you did was amazing", she told him. Lee smiled widely acknowledging that it was rare for Starbuck to complement others, "that's high praise Kara," he told her. Good now she'd softened him up it was time for the questioning, "yes it was clever, in fact unless my eyes deceived me I could have sworn your viper performed a jump."

Lee knew the rather public display of what his ship could do had probably washed away any need to keep details a secret, so he told her, "I did". Her eyebrows shot up, "in a viper", she exclaimed. 'Yes", Lee agreed. "Wow, it took you hardly anytime at all to program the coordinates ", Kara observed. Lee swallowed recognising that he'd come to the part that really might shock her, "that's because I didn't program anything, I just asked her to jump and she did", he told Kara.

He wondered what she was going to say about that and didn't have to wait very long to find out, "well frak me", Starbuck spouted in amazement. A very inappropriate thought came upon Lee in that moment and he found himself turning to her and saying, "nice offer but I don't really have time now, the Commander and Colonel will want a report ,so I better go and take care of it".

Starbuck was turning beet red as what he'd just said to her sunk in. Lee was truly surprised as he'd never thought he'd see the day when he made the mighty Starbuck blush. "You do that Captain", Kara managed to croak out.

Lee waited until she had walked away about 100 metres before adding with a grin, "maybe I can take you up on your offer later". He cracked up with laughter as Starbuck actually fled.

Shaking himself back to command mode Lee then turned toward his office and made his way there knowing eventually Tigh was going to turn up wanting answers and this time he better have some.

The Colonel was at that moment approaching Lee's viper with the Commander by his side. They immediately noticed the group of pilots around the ship. Typically Tigh thought both Captain Adama and Lt. Thrace were no where to be seen. "Haven't you all got something better to do", Adama demanded of the assembled pilots. Most of them hung their heads and stared to scurry off at that but one voice pipped up , "it there an FTL drive in that viper, sir". All eyes turned toward the speaker, Sharon looked around too, that was one daring pilot speaking out like that. Then she saw the stares and realized it was her voice that uttered the question, she hadn't meant to ask that, had she.

Tigh was looking at Adama who seemed uncomfortable. There was a painful silence and he began to wonder if there was going to be a reply when Adama stated, "yes, that viper has a jump drive". The pilots all turned and looked at each other, "I never knew we had such technology sir", Crashdown remarked . "It is a new thing", Adama told him.

The others all looked excited, "so when are our ships getting one", Angie asked.

Now damn Tigh was smirking Adama could see the look out the corner of the eye. "There are a few issues with this technology", he told them honestly. "This is a prototype that unfortunately didn't come with a manual".

"Captain Adama seems to manage alright", Crashdown observed. "Yes but there are unusual circumstances", Adama told him. "I will brief you all about this drive at tomorrows squad room meeting. In the mean time I suggest you all go back to work".

They drifted off slowly with Sharon in particular taking long time to leave. She simply could not seem could to get the knowledge of the drive out of her head. "I guess we'll learn how Apollo works that thing" , Racetrack enthused. "Yes", she replied absently. "I am looking forward to getting one over on those frakking cylons for a change", Angie stated firmly. Boomer would have agreed with that as well but her mind still seemed to be focused on the drive and on Lee Adama, "get rid of both of them", she seemed to hear. It was like a ghost of a whisper entering her mind. " "Hey you with me Lt", Racetrack asked as he noticed she was was staring into space. "Yeah just thinking about beating your ass at cards tonight", Sharon quickly shot back. "Yeah right you will", Racetrack challenged as they moved off down the corridor.

Once all the pilots had cleared the deck Saul Tigh turned to his XO, "So we are going to fill them all in on what we've got", Tigh observed. "What we have got hasn't changed since I last spoke to you", Bill reminded him rather sarcastically, "we can't do anything with this FTL technology". Tigh looked over at Chief Tyrol checking over the ship, "maintenance has been working on this ship almost every day and not got zapped so it's not as though we cannot touch the thing". We can touch the ship, but not the drive", Adama replied.

"Maybe we don't have to touch the thing, the systems seem to allow scans so we can get a readout of that drive to see how it is constructed", Tigh suggested

Bill just knew that no matter what he said in the end he was going to lose this fight. But he still had some good points to get across, "alright even if we do get information that is advanced technology where are we going to find the parts to construct another drive", he countered. Saul screwed up his face and gave the 'look' that scared many nuggets , "you are not making this easy Bill', he observed. "I am just stating the facts Saul. Don't you think I thought about this before I decided to keep the knowledge of the drive quiet". He offered his XO a glare, "or did you think it was all about Lee".

Saul didn't answer right away just looking up to the viper, "alright so maybe we can't copy the whole thing but there must be some component that allows the Captain to mentally program a jump. We could just copy that".

"So we actually manage to copy it then what are you going to do with it Saul", Bill wanted to know. Saul had thought about that already, "put it in Galactica Bill. Consider the advantage of not having to wait to make a jump".

Bill's eyes were wide as he thought about the missing factor from this conversation, his son. "Lee cannot make the Galactica jump", he protested.

Dammit thought Tigh now they were back to the damned brat again. But he still had a challenging question for his CO, "how do you know"." I wouldn't have thought it possible he could even make a viper jump."

Bill was getting tired of this argument and recognised that his XO was effectively counting every point he made Deep in his soul he knew this actually was all related to Lee and not wanting him hurt. But he was also a military man and could actually see that Saul had made a good case. ' Alright have it your way, we scan the ship to see if we can gather information about the drive. But if anybody else dies, that will be it", he added warningly.

"Of course Bill", Saul agreed visibly relaxing now that he'd won at least part of this argument. Time for the next step which might be more dangerous than facing down a Cylon basestar.

"We'll need some scans of Captain Adama as well, just to see what it is in his brain that enables him to do this", he tentatively suggested

Bill's jaw tightened, he'd promised Lee he would not be experimented upon to gain information about the drive.

Saul took the quietness for a bad sign, 'I am not thinking of anything invasive", he hurriedly assured his CO.

"Alright but scans only Saul", Bill took a step toward his XO and glared into his face, "you put one hand out of place and I'll rip your guts out", he stated fiercely.

Saul swallowed hard getting the idea that Bill was totally serious. "I swear I won't hurt a hair on his head", he stated.

"Good I'll hold you to that", Bill confirmed. "Can we got talk to him now, Saul asked.

"Very well", Adama agreed

They found Lee in the CAG office. Bill noted the immediate tensing of his body as they entered. Lee did not make any comment though . "Congratulations on saving the Tylium ship Captain", Saul decide to play nice for awhile. "You certainly had a unique way of going about it".

Lee stood at military attention and muttered, "thank you sir".

"You didn't have any problems", Adama asked seriously eyeing his son up and down. "No, I hardly get any disorientation anymore", Lee reassured him. "Well that's a good thing, as it enables us to use this technology in an attack", Saul observed.

Yes, I guess so sir", Lee answered . "We have decided to share the knowledge of this technology with the pliots, Adama told him. Oh frak, somehow he knew that was going to happen Lee thought, now the eyes of the whole ship would be on him ,all he said though was a clipped, "yes sir".

He was trying hard to be really officious Bill thought but he could also hear the fear in Lee's voice. "We will expect that you will be able to brief the pilots on how to make a jump", Saul told him.

Lee looked over at his father for a minute then back at the XO, "colonel there is only a small chance that any of them would be able to operate the drive without a chip embedded into their brain."

"Well I still want to test them. If we could find more pilots and are able to copy the jump components of the drive we could equip the fleet. It would help limit loss of life", Tigh told him. He raked Lee with his gaze, "if we could put this technology in the Galactica then we would consider a transfer to command for you Captain. He looked at Bill, "it would ultimately keep you safer." Bill felt like Saul was trying hard to soften the blow by saying that.

Lee just felt like things were spiraling out of his control. This was exactly why he'd never wanted to reveal the FTL technology. He made no response to the Colonels suggestion and noticed the tightening of the mans jaw. Did he really expect him to be happy about being maneuvered into a role he did not want to play.

"Think about how you are going to present the knowledge of the FTL to the other pilots Captain because you will be making the presentation tomorrow, Saul Tigh ordered in his firm military' you better not say no' voice.

Oh great thought Lee. "We will expect them to all be put in your viper to see if they can make it jump",Tigh continued. Lee thought he better mention something, "that could be dangerous sir, a stray thought could easily make them end up somewhere they don't want to be."

"Well that's why we are counting on you to brief them properly, afterall you are experienced at using this technology, Saul replied.

Lee really wanted to tell him to go to hell, but his father was gazing at him with the famous boot quaking Adama stare, so he just said, "very well sir, I'll work on the details".

"Good we'll expect you to hold that briefing at 0800 tomorrow", his father told him.

He and Tigh departed after that leaving Lee to sit in his office with churning thoughts as he wondered where all of this was going to lead. He was sure that most of his fellow pilots might be 'spooked' by the knowledge that he'd operated a drive by pure mental thought alone. That others could not do the same thing just made him feel like he was some weird freak. So he'd have to be very careful what he said.

Spending most of the rest of the evening planning his speech Lee finally retired to his bed late in the evening.

As per habit he woke around 0500 sliding out of bed and dressing himself in clothes suitable for a jog around the ship. He liked getting up before his bunk mates and spending this time alone with his thoughts.

Closing the hatch carefully after him Lee jogged off.

As the hatch snapped shut Sharon Valerii slipped from her bed. Anyone who saw her would have noted a vacant expression on her face, like her mind was else where. Moving over to her locker Sharon took out her weapon and put it into the back of her trousers band. Then she jogged off in the same direction Lee had taken.

Deep in the recesses of her mind the machine part of her was taking over. It knew what Sharon Valerii knew regarding the habits of the crew. This included the knowledge of the route Captain Lee Adama like to take when jogging.

There was a little intersection point on that route where two corridors met. She'd go there and wait for him to come along. It was quiet at this time with no one likely to witness what happened when they met.

Lee was taking to himself as he jogged, going over his speech. He was concentrating so hard that he failed to see the shadowed figure in the side corridor pull out a weapon. Sharon Valerii didn't even think about the man in front of her as being a friend or her CO she just fired.

In the part of her brain that thought she was human she was screaming right now . But the machine part had firm control just watching Lee Adama lying on the ground without passion and noting that he was not moving. Then she turned and walked to the hangar bay. At this time of the morning it was quiet also and she had no problem gaining access to Lee Adama's viper.

As she settled into the pilot seat the cylon part of the brain told her all about some coordinates she needed to jump to.

In the base star Aaron smiled and told an 8, "your model performed well, soon my mess will be cleaned up. We will rendezvous with the viper soon".

The 8 looked at him, "are you sure it's all going to plan", she asked.

Aaron nodded, "nothing could possibly go wrong", he told her. "Well I hope not because if it does go wrong the others are not going to be pleased", the 8 warned. "Worry is a human trait", Aaron replied scornfully. But when the 8 moved away he lifted his hand to his mouth and wondered if it was appropriate to chew his nails. "This is going to work out", he told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- trust is in short supply

His fingers flicked across the panel of the console again hoping he could magically conjure up one enhanced viper. "There is still nothing there", the 8 noted. Aaron swallowed, "the 8 on Galactica should have brought it to the coordinates by now". He felt distinctly nervous that the viper had not appeared

"Perhaps the orders did not get through, his 8 suggested. "No, she would have no choice but to comply", Aaron replied. " Maybe she never made it to the ship ",8 offered. Aaron though knew better, "I could feel that it was going well, she'd dealt with the pilot and was in the viper. "

"Well she's not here so something must have gone wrong", 8 observed. Aaron reflected that the 8 was very good at stating the obvious. But it did not make her wrong, this was not going as he'd planned and the really bad thing about that was he had no idea why. We do not need to tell the others about this", he told the 8 firmly.

Sharon snapped back to awareness and realized she was sitting in Lee Adama's viper on the deck and had no idea how she'd got there. She hurriedly slid herself out before anyone showed up to challenge her.

As she crossed the deck the crews for the first shift were coming onto duty.

Seeing a familiar face amongst them she rushed over and fixed on her face her most sensual and appealing expression, "morning chief, I just thought I'd come over and check up on my viper" . The chief picked up on the subtle flirt and decided to take things further," I did notice something a little off about your ship yesterday. Why don't you come to my office and we'll discuss the matter", he winked while nobody was looking.

" If you've stuffed up my ship again chief they'll be hell to pay", Sharon gave her best fake yell as she followed her lover to the office. The deck crew watched and shook their heads knowing what they were not talking about Sharons viper, in fact they were probably not talking at all . "One day those two are going to get caught and I just hope it's not by Tigh", Cally remarked.

Once the door was safely locked behind them Chief Tyrol moved forward intending on stripping off Sharons uniform. As he reached for her top he frowned, "Lt. you appear to be missing your wings", he noted.

Sharon looked at her uniform trying to remember where she had gone this morning. It scared her that her first impression was sitting in the viper, why could she not even remember getting up and getting dressed. How come she didn't remember losing her wings and where were they right now. Before she could frame any other thought though the Chief's lips were on her own and everything faded away as he kissed her passionately.

Kara slid out of her bed and hurried to her locker to get ready for her run. Looking back over at the bunks she noted Lee's curtain was firmly pulled. She had not heard him come in last night so guessed he must be tired and sleeping late.

An evil thought overtook her as she saw her bottle of water resting in the locker. Lee really deserved some payback for making those remarks to her yesterday. She could still feel the heat of the blush she'd felt. Why had she reacted that way when she knew he was only kidding. She swallowed at least she hoped he was only kidding. Fishing out the water bottle Kara grinned as she made she way to his bunk and pulled back the curtain intending on splashing cold water all over him. All the water did though was made a slightly wet puddle on the rumpled sheets of his empty bed ."Oh frak" Kara exclaimed guessing Lee must have got up early to prepare todays talk about the FTL drive. "I just asked it to jump", that response still amazed her, surely he'd actually been joking about that as well. But Lee was not the type to joke about military matters. She guessed it would all become clear at the meeting.

She could wait to find out about the drive but she should n't wait in letting Lee know that it was not appropriate for them to get into anything. The memory of his brother, her dead fiancé was still too potent . She'd go for a run ,grab a quick shower then talk to Lee in his office. With that in mind she finshed changing then set out.

The coldness of the deck brought Lee back to awareness and he struggled to sit upright. A burning sensation was spreading its way down his left side and a quick glance revealed a tear in his shirt and blood running freely down his arm.

Breathing in a few times to alleviate the pain Lee carefully looked at the wound. He'd been lucky in that whoever had fired on him had not taken a lot of time to ensure the accuracy of the shot. This corridor was still undergoing repairs from the initial attack and thus the lighting at several points flickered casting shadows onto the wall. That meant the gunman had fired at his shadow missing his body completely. The blast had plowed a path past his left shoulder stripping the flesh from his arm and leaving a nasty looking 6 inch gash. The wound though not life threatening was still serious enough to require medical attention.

Lee stuggled to his feet intending on making it to the nearest commication area to call for assistance. As soon as he stood the deck seemed to wobble beneath him reaching out to the wall and using it as support as he carefully made his way down the corridor. The flickering lighting picked up a flash of gold on the ground in front of him and he carefully bent down to get a better look at what was lying there. His fingers wrapped around something shiny and cold and as he brought it closer to his face Lee could see it was someone's gold wings. Since the wings were near to the place the gunman had fired from Lee could only come to one conclusion, one of his own pilots had tried to kill him. Clenching his fist around the wings Lee felt hot as anger filled him. Why the hell would someone do this to him.

He straightened himself up and felt a wave of nausea hit him. Blood was running steadily from the wound and he was becoming increasingly light headed. With a communication console in sight Lee moved as quickly as the throbbing in his arm allowed. But as he reached out to press the button on the console a thought occurred to him. All the pilots were due in the briefing room at 0800 hours. But obviously one of them did not expect him to arrive. If he called for help now that person would have time to cover their tracks. Lifting his finger off the button Lee decided to tough it out in his office until it came time for the briefing. He wanted to see who looked shocked when he appeared. However in order to do that he'd have to act like nothing had happened and unfortunately the blood and the gash in his arm were a dead giveway to the fact he'd been shot. Anybody who saw him like this would have to report it and then the way scuttlebutt worked it'd be all over the ship.

Clutching tight to his wound Lee dragged himself to his office by the quietest route possible hoping he was not going to be seen. Once in his office he stripped off disposing of his bloodied clothes in a nearby bin. Searching the drawer of his desk revealed some wide slips of cloth which he used to firmly bind his arm. Then he quickly changed into uniform. That effort increased his dizziness causing him to wonder if he was actually going to make it to the briefing.

Starbuck felt totally energized by jogging arriving back into her quarters with a healthy flushed look. Grabbing her uniform she then headed the showers.

After finishing up she made her way to Lee's office checked her uniform was all proper and neat then banged on the door, "Lee I need to talk to you". There was no response but perhaps that was because she been a little bit too casual, she banged again, "Captain Adama sir, It's Lt. Thrace I need to talk to you". There that was better and she was sure he'd shout 'come in' at any moment.

When silence had gone on for another 2 minutes Kara yelled, "come on Captain let me come in", the silence continued. Kara debated wrencing open the door but decided that she'd only get bawled out if Lee was in there working. She decided to leave him in peace and talk to him after the briefing.

She'd only been gone about 10 minutes when Commander Adama arrived. He'd been thinking all morning about Lee and the FTL drive and decided he need to have a personal chat to his son to explain his position. Knocking solidly on the door and calling out 'Captain' Bill waited for a reply. When nothing happened he called out louder and banged with a strength that actually rattled the door. Still getting no reply Bill decided to let himself in. Entering the room his eyes immediately went to Lee's desk and noted his sons absense. He was about to turn away thinking Lee must be in the squad room when he saw the steaming cup of coffee on Lee's desk. Moving around the desk he was about to pick up the cup when his foot hit an obstruction on the floor. Looking down Bill's heart started to do flipflops when he noticed his son lying behind the desk unmoving. He was about to go into full scale panic mode when he saw Lee's chest rising up and down. Bending down beside his son he quickly scanned him from head to toe but could see nothing obvious wrong. "Lee can you hear me", Bill slapped his sons cheek. He got a weak moan in response and Lee's eyes partially opened. He looked not completely aware of his prescence, "Lee what's wrong", Bill demanded. "He just got another groan in response, "I'm going to call a medical team", Bill told Lee. Vaguely hearing the word medical Lee touched his fathers hand and whispered, "keep it quiet". Feeling very puzzled by that comment Bill was about to try and get an answer when he realized Lee had slipped back into unconciousness. Using the console in Lee's office Bill contacted the medical bay and aked just for a medic to attend him in Lee's office. When the man appeared both he and Bill descretely carried Lee to the medical bay.

Doctor Cottle was having a boring morning. At the moment there were only two type of patients in the med bay, those with minor injuries easily treatable by themselves who just wanted company and those who just felt like something was wrong with them when it was all in their head. That was why it was almost a pleasant change when an unconscious Captain Adama was placed on an exam bed in front of him with his notes just bearing the initials, NVI, which meant no visible injury. This was the most difficult type of situation to treat and made gathering data on what had happened very important. Noticing the presence of an anxious looking Commander Adama beside the Captain Cottle asked, "how'd he end up like this". "I don't know I just found him lying in his office", the commanders voice had an element of strain and Cottle observed that he held tightly to his sons hand. He knew that Bill Adama was a cool as ice when facing battle situations but right now he was a very worried father.

Wondered if using the FTL drive in his viper had anything to do with why Lee was unconscious Cottle asked, "was he alright after rescuing the tylium ship" . "Yes he told me he hardly suffers from disorientation anymore", Adama replied. He patted Lee's hand, "what's wrong with him", he asked.

"I'll try and find that out", Cottle replied as he attached some monitors to the captain. Bill in the meantime was trying to do some diagnosing of his own by carefully visually examining every part of his son. When he reached Lee's arm he noted that some stains seemed to be appearing on his uniform. Bended closer he felt the sleeve then lifted his fingers to find they were red, "this looks like blood", he observed.

The doc was examining the readout of the Captains vital signs and noting that he had all the symptoms of shock. With his pulse becoming more eratic he had to get moving quickly to find the cause ."Get the scissors and cut his clothes off", he bawled at the medic helping him. The medic began to cut and soon the problem was immediately evident. Bill looked at the blood stained bandage around Lee's arm and shook his head, "stupid idiot, he probably had an accident and didn't want to tell anyone". Cottle had gotten the bandage off while Bill was saying that and was examining the wound, ""I don't think it was an accident", he told Bill gravely a few seconds later.

Bill felt startled by that, "why' she demanded. "He's been shot", came the reply.

"What", at first Bill thought he was not hearing right. "He's been shot", Cottle repeated slower .

"Why on earth did he not report this". Cottle demanded of Bill, "he has just his made recovery longer by delaying treatment".Bill thought about Lee asking him to keep things quiet and reflected out loud, "I suppose the more important question is who shot him". He looked at the wound "is it serious". Cottle was gently cleaning off the blood, "the blast has torn up his flesh a bit and it's going to need sutures , it'll defintely leave a scar but it should not cause any lasting damage to the Captains arm. He's lost a bit of blood so he'll need some fluids replacing." Selecting some swabs from a tray Cottle was wiping down Lee's arm in preparation for inserting an IV when his patient began to move.

Lee felt very strange as he opened his eyes, woozy and numb. Taking in a deep breath left him with the smell of disinfectant upon his nostril and he knew that he was not in his office any more. "Ah Captain good to see you awake" ,Cottle observed as he emptied the contents of a syringe into his arm. Eyes focused on the doc Lee barely even registered his fathers presence. Instead all he thought about was the gold wings that rested in his pocket and the fact he should be at the briefing. Just as the doc was about to push the IV cathetar into his arm he sat bolt upright and attempted to slide off the bed.

"Stay put Captain", came the immediate growl as two pairs of hands pushed him back down. Turning his head Lee noticed his father glaring at him, "don't go and compound your stupidity by trying to leave", he lectured.

For a reply Lee reached into his pants pocket and retrieved the gold wings. Placing them into his fathers hands he stated, "someone at that briefing thinks I'm dead, I was holding off treatment to see who looked surprised to see me".

Adama felt cold as he glanced at the wings and from Lee's expression he knew he hated the thought of one of the pilots being responsible as much as he did. "Can you get him on his feet in time for the briefing", he asked Cottle. The doc shook his head, "I need a couple of hours", he replied. "Alright then instead of the element of surprise I'm just not going to mention you at all and see what happens. Then I have a little something planned to catch however is responsible. When I find them I'll deal with them", he had a fierce tone that made Lee swallow hard. He suddenly felt almost sorry for the pilot that was unfortunate enough to be missing their wings as his father was very probably going to hit them, hard.

"Captain I am going to give you something for the pain, then I'm going to get down to the suturing , the doc told Lee. "I'll leave you in his capable hands", Bill told Lee gripping his hand tightly then letting go.

He walked off with the stiff tense posture that some might have seen as military bearing but was actually very deep anger.

Lee closed his eyes and surrendered to the Doc's care wondering which of his pilots was going to be found guilty.

The pilots were all chatting amongst themselves as they sat in the briefing room chairs. "Tigh's not going to be happy the Captains not here", Racetrack observed as he watched the clock hands hit 0800. Indeed through the doorway a few seconds later came a very sour looking Tigh. Starbuck felt herself tense as he scanned the room and waited for the explosion. Strangely though it did not come making everyone wonder what the frak was going on. When there was still no sign of the Captain when Adama appeared a few minutes later Kara actually started to get worried. "Attention on deck everybody", boomed Tigh. They all shot to their feet and stood at attention.

Adama raked everyone of them with a slow deliberate gaze , "I have never seen such a sorry bunch of pilots", he yelled at them. That made everyone extremely nervous, 'You should be ashamed of yourselves, Adama continued. He had flicked over everyones uniform and noted that nobody appeared to be missing any wings, dammit that made things more difficult. Then he thought of a solution, "I hope the rest of your uniforms are in a better state, he yelled. I want to see everyones gear in this room in 5 minutes and it better look pristine". Go get it now", he boomed the last in a voice that had the pliots scrambling out the door. But it did not stop the speculation, "what's gotten into him", Crashdown wanted to know. "Who knows, Sharon replied. "Yeah and where's Captain Adama", Racetrack asked. Kara wondered that as well.

While they were hurriedly grabbing uniforms Bill paced the briefing room with Tigh looking at him worriedly. He'd been briefed on Lee Adama's shooting a short time ago and could tell that his CO had his anger just bubbling under the surface. "Finding out someone has lost their wings does not make them guilty of shooting Lee", he pointed out to Bill. Bill just gave him a harsh glare, "whoever has lost them better have a damn good explanation', he growled.

The pilots all filed through the door carrying their space uniforms and stood at attention beside each of their individual plies. Bill and Saul went slowly up to each pilot carefully examining each uniform and searching collars for missing wings.

A couple of hours later Lee was having his wound dressed by Cottle when his father and Colonel Tigh entered the cubicle . "Doc could you give us a few moments", Bill requested. Cottle scowled and left. Lee looked at their grave faces and knew they had an answer for him. "Well who was it", he asked. Bill sat on his bed, "it was unfortunately not as easy at it seemed at the start". More than one pilot was missing their wings. In fact there were a grand total of three", he stated. "Who", Lee insisted. "Crashdown, Boomer, Lee winced at that one and... there was a slow pause and Lee saw deep pain in his fathers gaze. About to ask what the problem was Lee stopped when his fathers mouth opened and he stuttered, "Starbuck". Feeling himself go pale Lee felt like he'd just lost one of his best friends. He'd have no choice but to treat her like the other suspects, with deep suspicion and mistrust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Oh dear I'm a Cylon

Lee sat quietly on the bed in med bay with his father beside him. There had been a long silence as both men stewed over their individual anger . Finally Bill decided to ask the question that was running around and around his mind, "why did someone shoot you Lee".

Lee thought hard about that, "I suppose it could be general dislike. It is the CAG's job to get in everyones face and make sure they do a good job."

"So who have you annoyed most lately, Bill asked.

Lee bit his lip, there were only two choices and only one of those was a pilot. His eyes inadvertently focused on the other offender who was right at this moment talking to Cottle. Bill followed Lee's gaze over to his XO, "it is his job to get in the CAGs face", he reminded Lee.

"Yes sir", Lee replied in true military style. "So who is the other person", Bill wondered out loud. Looking down at the floor and feeling suddenly sick Lee found his chin being lifted by his fathers hand. He knew he would not have to answer that question because his father was also looking sick as he understood there was only one pilot who would annoy him that much.

"What is it with you two Lee. Do you not like the fact she was engaged to your brother", Bill just could not help asking that question.

"Actually I thought he had good taste", Lee replied . But despite that every time we open our mouths Kara and I just seem to say things that annoy each other".

Bill screwed up his face, "she is like a daughter to me Lee",

Lee reflected that Kara had probably been closer to the old man than he had over the last years. He had held onto anger far to long and sometimes he felt like he was still fighting a battle to understand his own father. It was like that with Kara too but there was something else present with her . He thought about that feeling and felt guilty as he recognized that he, honorable hot shot CAG Lee Adama was falling in love with his dead brothers former fiancé. .Since his brother had only been dead a short while he regarded that as a totally deplorable thing to do.

That was what made this whole thing worse. Of course he didn't dare confess to either his father or Kara. His father would be angry but it'd probably be Kara that would hit him.

"Do you think it could be about the viper", Bill asked pulling his thoughts back to the question at hand.

"One of the pilots could feel that the only reason I got a prototype viper was because I'm your son", Lee theorized. "With me out the way they may think they have a shot at flying the ship themselves. Since I haven't held the briefing yet they don't know how unlikely it is that one of them can even operate that thing."

"So which is the best pilot to…",Bill couldn't even finish that question because it had the same answer as the previous one, Kara.

The topic of their thoughts was angrily scrubbing the deck working off her punishment for her uniform being out of place. Crashdown and Boomer worked beside her. "Why'd the old man choose now to do a spot inspection", Crashdown moaned. "Who can tell", Boomer replied. 'Yeah but isn't it strange that he made an inspection at the same time the briefing was supposed to take place and that the CAG wasn't even there", Crashdown added .

Boomer nodded and turned to Starbuck, "have you seen him", she asked. Starbuck shook her head. "Something is going on", Boomer concluded.

Starbuck had to agree and admit she was terribly worried. "Well the briefing has been rescheduled so we may find out in exactly 1 hour what this has all been about", Crashdown decided.

Kara knew this task would only just be completed before the briefing which would give her no time to talk to Lee.

She looked over at his viper which Tyrol had been busy working on for hours and wondered what progress he was making.

Tyrol knew a lot about jump drives ,well at least he had thought he did. But now as he stared at the intricate circuitry revealed before him, he felt way out of his depth. Telling Tigh that he had no idea how the thing worked would probably be a very bad idea. So he needed to think quickly and come up with a solution. He needed someone with expertise to help him work out the drive. Going mentally through all the military personal did not immediately offer a choice of personal. So he forced himself into thinking about civilians. They were a motley bunch but one of them stood out in the intelligence stakes, Dr Gaius Baltar. Sure the man was a scientist but he had worked with them on solving the problem with the cylons disabling their vipers. So maybe he could figure out how this drive actually worked.

Leaving the viper alone Tyrol went to ask the Doc if he'd help.

Kara had just manged to change into a new uniform and got herself back to the flight deck with a whole five minutes to spare for the briefing.

Right on time the brass came and she was very relieved to see Lee walking ahead of his father and the Colonel. She smiled at him as he reached the side of his viper. The blast of cold that came out of his blue eyes reminded her of Caprica in the winter. Why was he looking at her like she was some piece of dirt he'd flicked off his shoe. She did note with only slight relief that his gaze seemed to chill over everyone else.

Trying not to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot she stood at attention while Lee explained how he simply 'asked my viper to jump'. She noticed the others flicking their gaze toward the Colonel and Commander as if expecting them to admonish Lee for making a joke. Their amazement only compounded seconds later when he showed them exactly what he meant and jumped the viper right inside the Galactica to the other end of the landing bay.

"Holy frak you can make a jump inside the ship", Boomer was amazed. "Yes, no messy launching just think about your destination and go there directly", Lee acknowledged. "if we had a few of those during the war we could have won", Racetrack announced. Lee had to admit that was true but he also had to tell them the slight problem. "Only a small portion of you will be able to use this drive". So who would like to try first".

He seemed surprised Kara noted when they all stepped eagerly forward and even more surprised that she was standing there alone at the back.

Yes she was Starbuck the pilot who was afraid of nothing so why the heck did the thought of actually moving that viper with her mind fill her with dread.

Thankfully neither Lee , Tigh or the Commander made any comment and Kara just stood and watched as pilot after pilot tried and then failed to budge the ship even a tiny inch.

Soon it was only her left and all the other were looking expectantly at her thinking that she'd be the one to succeed. Lee had a curious expression on his face half worried and half totally scared. Maybe the thought of a viper that would respond to her thoughts was a nightmare he didn't even want to contemplate.

"Go on Starbuck, show us how it's done", Boomer coaxed. Feeling like her legs were encased in lead she shuffled forward up the ladder and into the viper.

"Just think about being over there Lt.", Lee told her in what she'd describe as his souless military voice. She screwed up her eyes and thought hard about the landing bay.

Several minutes later as she climbed down from the ship she noted the shock and disappointment in the others eyes. She may be the been the best pilot in the fleet but now Apollo had an amazing skill that could top what she could do on any day.

Lee though did not look cocky but rather nervous as he noted the other pilots throwing him specualtive looks.

"So I guess we won't be getting a drive ourselves if none of us can even make it work", Racetrack complained.

"As yet we cannot even copy this technology", Commander Adama reminded them

I think you don't you ever have much chance of doing that", came another voice. Kara saw Dr Baltar step out alongside the viper with the chief. "What has this got to do with you Dr", snapped Tigh. Tyrol swallowed thinking maybe he should have asked the Colonel first before he included Baltar.

"The drive was incredibly complex and I figured the doc might be the only one who could help me", he quickly explained.

Thankfully the Commander nodded his acceptance and asked, "so what is your opinion Doctor".

"They must have used prototype parts for this Commander because some of this circuitry is not standard military issue", Baltar explained." I know this because I used to work on contracts for people who wanted to compete with the military".Tigh gave him a sour look about that comment but what he done was more or less standard practice.

No.6 unseen by the others was looking over his shoulder, "at least not in your military "she observed as she felt a rather strange sensation come upon her.

Baltar found that distracting but it was Tigh who asked the question, "If its not standard military issue where did it come from".

6 was recognising the feeling as shock as the chief scrolled over the layout of the drives components. "Why would your military use Cylon technology on one of your drives", she muttered.

"Cylon technology", Baltar jumped as a whole group of eyes turned toward his own, he had inadvertently said the comment out loud.

"That can be the only explaination", Baltar hurriedly explained to cover himself." If we do not possess anything like this then it seems well obvious that it must be from the enemy. But how their components came to be in a viper I do not know", As for making it work well you'd have to be a..." he stopped as he realised all the pilots were now staring at Lee Adama .

Kara noted Lee expression was one of horror and he stood poised and tense as though waiting to be pounced on by wolves.

"The Captain can't be a Cylon", racetrack scoffed. But he didn't know that Cylons now looked like humans and could therefore be anyone, Lee reflected. He felt fear rise in him, surely he couldn't be a cylon and not know about it. He tensed as Tigh's hand inched toward his sidearm, any second now he was going to be arrested or worse shot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- What am I

"I think we need to hold this conversation in private", Commander Adama's voice cut across the landing bay making Tigh freeze in the action of actually pulling his weapon. He still stalked over to Lee and grabbed him rather roughly by his uninjured arm announcing, "yes, lets take this somewhere else".

Then before the startled pilots could even ask one question, Adama ,Tigh and Baltar marched out of the bay dragging an obviously reluctant Lee with them.

"What the frak was that all about" , Crashdown demanded. "Well it seems to me they think the Captain is a Cylon", Boomer answered. "Oh come on Boomer he can't be, "Racetrack protested. "I don't know because I heard this rumour that cylons can look like us now", Boomer told them. They all took that one in solemnly. "Come on the Captain is the Commanders son how can he be a cylon", Crashdown countered. They all turned to Starbuck expecting some answers since she was the one who'd been engaged to Lee's brother.

Kara was still trying to get her mind around the horrifying fact that the accusation had been made and Lee dragged off. There was no way she would ever believe Lee could be a cylon. She just hoped he could convince the Colonel of that fact.

"Let me take him to the brig and ask him some questions", Tigh insisted as he practically threw Lee into Bill's office. "No," Bill insisted forcefully. Tigh felt himself tense, typically Bill was again protecting 'the brat' but he could not afford to let emotion get in the way of duty. If Lee was a Cylon then he'd have to die and it was up to him to remind his CO of that fact. He moved himself up and stood in front of Bill and challenged ,"come on Bill how can you be sure, you haven't seen him for years. The real Lee could have actually died aboard the Atlantia and you'd never know".

Lee stood still not daring to move or remind them of the fact he was actually present. But he still watched the power play. From Tigh's tenseness he guessed the Colonel wanted to take him off and interrogate him. He was sure he would enjoy the opportunity to smack him about then he'd probably shot him. That made him feel very anxious until he studied his fathers body posture and noted it eluded confidence. He looked like a player in a game of pyramid that was holding a winning hand. But Lee had no idea what his father could ever pull off that would get the very angry Tigh to back off.

Baltar also stood to one side watching the Commander and Colonel and shooting Lee little frowning glances, then he smacked himself in the head, "silly me I forgot, you passed the test Captain, you can't be a Cylon."

Tigh turned to stare at the doctor, "what" ,he demanded. "Remember the Commander asked me to check the blood of important personal to see if they were cylon infiltrators", Baltar reminded him.

Of course", Tigh stated, "but you had many to more important personal to check before you got to the Captain".

"The Commander asked me to fast track the Captain", Baltar told him.

That was news to Lee and he found himself speaking for the first time, "why".

The Colonel shot him an angry look but still demanded of Baltar, "answer the question".

"I can answer that", Adama interposed before Baltar could open his mouth, "When he made that first jump in the viper I decided to check to see that he was human".

Lee felt his mouth fall open in shock, his father looked over at him with part compassion and part authority, "after everything going on I felt it was wise to consider all options as to how he came by this special ability".

Tigh was still tense and obviously not that ready to back down, "how can you be sure this test is accurate", he demanded. The doctor look offended and the watching 6 even more so, "still they doubt you". Stand up to him and let him know how good you are",she demanded.

Baltar actually had no desire to stand up to the Colonel but still had to make the appearance in order to please no 6, "I know my stuff Colonel", he spat out.

Finally Lee saw Tigh relax slightly but he still looked over at him and gave him a head to toe scan that was filled with dislike. "All right so he's not a Cylon. But he can operate a Cylon drive and nobody knows why. It seems that according to Doc Cottle he doesn't have anything in his head different to what we possess." So where does that leave us ",he demanded

"Maybe with a question we can never answer", Bill replied firmly. "He is not a Cylon and I will make sure everyone knows that fact", he stated firmly. Tigh looked defeated finally conceding he had lost and he was stuck with Lee as CAG. It was not that he was totally against the Captain just the fact he knew that having a father/son combination in crucial areas could be a recipe for conflict.

Lee was thankful his father had defused the situation but he was still well aware that one of his pilots had tried to kill him. He'd be spending most of his time in the bunk room with one eye open.

"You are dismissed Colonel, Dr Baltar", Bill ordered. Saul snapped to attention saluted then left. Baltar just went out with out any acknowledgement.

Lee flopped down into his fathers chair as soon as the Colonel had left. "Did you really think I was a Cylon", he asked his father. Bill curiously noted there was no anger in Lee's voice but something like regret. "I had to consider it Lee as I never knew you could do anything as spectacular as jumping a viper with your mind", Bill replied. Lee looked at him silently for a moment, "you are forgetting how I got my call sign, "he reminded his father. "That made Bill shiver as that could have possibly been the worst day of his life .Lee had been not long out of flight school when he went to the aid of a fuel tanker which had suffered damage in a collision with some space debris. It was leaking fuel and there was a risk of that fuel igniting . The debris had also caused problems with navigation leaving the Cpatain practically flying blind. Lee and two other pilots were to escort the tanker out of the military zone and into deep space where an explosion would cause less damage. Even though Lee was serving about a different battlestar the incident was reported over the national news feed . The explosion would have not only caused damage to several military areas but killed several civilians as well so many people were anxiously watching on monitors.

He remembered sitting rigidly in his chair aboard Galactica twitching his hands nervously as he watched Lee's viper escorting the carrier and hoping it was not going to explode right there and then. Partial relief had come upon him as the tanker went out of range and the lead pilot Captain Niles "slasher" Grant requested repair teams to come and fix the problem. Atlantia had acknowledged and the vipers had been recalled. Bill remembered his sense of relief turning to terror as seconds later the tanker exploded. He'd felt as bad as the time he'd believed Lee was dead aboard Colonial One right after the initial attack. Then to his stunned amazement he'd seen Lee's viper emerge through a ball of pure flame totally unscathed. The other two pilots had not been so lucky with their vipers exploding on impact. Lee's survival had been seen as miraculous and a silly rumour surfaced that he could control fire, hence the call sign Apollo ,an old God linked to fire. "Well yes there was that but you weren't flying an enhanced viper then", Bill reflected. "No but…",Lee felt suddenly reluctant to talk.

"But what, have there been other things I don't know about", Bill could feel himself feeling rather stunned as Lee slowly nodded. "Yes I had a few other miraculous escapes and I think that's why I got chosen for that mission on board Atlantia".

Bill let out a fast woosh of breath, "I think I missed out on more than I knew Lee. ", he reflected. "Yes", there was a sadness in Lee's tone that prompted Bill to ask, "I have never asked you if you left anybody special behind". Lee found his mind flashing to a particular woman who he' upset when he couldn't agree to fathering her child. He had too much fear of ending up like his father that he'd hurt her badly. Feeling a silence rise between them and seeing a grief striken look on Lee's face, Bill demanded, "you weren't married or something were you? He had hardly heard from Lee in the two years before he'd come reluctantly aboard the Galactica to participate in the decommissioning ceremony . It was definitely possible that because of their strained relationship that he'd never have gotten a wedding invitation .Lee looked like he was going through some emotional turmoil and Bill was getting more concerned ,he was about to pull him close and gently pry out an answer when the emergency klaxon went off . Lee didn't bother to ask to be dismissed and ran out but as he sped toward the hangar bay he wondered if he was really running this fast to get to an emergency or trying to escape a question he did not want to answer.

"Whats happened ", Bill demanded as he arrived rather breathlessly into CIC. "A problem with the tyllium ship Commander," Gaeta replied. "What type of problem, Bill demanded. "It seems it had a tiny fuel leak the captain did not detect and hence fuel has been systematically been leaking into space. Unfortuntely a raptor flying a patrol across that region has exploded". I am sorry to announce that Lt. Mark 'hawk' Miles is dead". Bill swallowed and allowed himself a moment to mourn yet another dead pilot. He felt a horrible sense of deja vu as he reflected that this accident was similiar to the one that gave Lee his call sign. But this feeling disappeared when Gaeta announced, "we have cleared the area and feel there is no further risk ".

"So the emergency is over", Bill felt relieved, "No exactly", Tigh responded, "I checked with the Captain and it seems he has now got only enough Tylium left for about three jumps".

Bill felt himself feel cold , Lee exposure of his jump drive to save the Tyllium ship had been in vain, they were losing fuel anyway . If they did not find a new source soon they'd be sitting ducks and even Lee's fancy viper would not help them out of that hole.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The hand of Apollo (a reworking of God)

"Typical the only source a fuel around for miles ends up being a cylon base", Tigh grumbled as he looked at the report Boomer had brought back from her mission.

"Then we go and get it", Adam stated firmly startling him. Tigh swallowed, 'it is heavily guarded ', he cautioned. 'Yes, so we just have to be sneakier Colonel", Bill told him. When it came to sneaky Bill knew the best course of action was to recruit Kara. Tigh and Lee were both more by the book using a military style that would be easily countered.

"Starbuck work on an out of the box plan to get that fuel", he ordered.

Kara shot Lee a look but noticed he was avoiding her gaze. She had heard the announcement that he wasn't a cylon and had tried many times to talk to him about it. But all he'd done was ignore her . Well stuff him she thought, she was going to conjure up a mind bending plan then pull off some maneuvers that would remind everyone why she was given the call sign Starbuck.

It only took her a few hours to come up with the plan and it seemed to be going over well with the Colonel and Commander . She explained about hiding her viper and a few others in a crate while another squadron with Apollo in the lead lured away the cylon fighters. She would then fly her viper down to the planet and drop a low yield warhead onto ground forces taking them out while not damaging any of the fuel.

"It's a good plan Lt. ",Commander Adamaacknowledged. She smiled widely expecting him to give the mission the okay at any moment. "Hold on a minute I think you are forgetting the obvious here", Lee interposed. The Commander turned to him ,"whats that Captain", he asked. "There are bound to be planetry defences protecting that refinery . So why risk the lives of the pilots by flying in to take out the site. I could simply jump my viper to the correct position fire then jump back."

Bill froze admitting to himself that he had not wanted to factor in using Lee and his enhanced viper. "I think you are forgetting that according to the doc you are not supposed to be flying", he reminded Lee

Kara frowned, that was the first time she had heard Lee been grounded. "Why aren't you supposed to be flying ", she demanded.

Lee looked at her face and saw she looked genuinely puzzled. His suspicion of Kara was fading but he still held on to one tiny bit of doubt. Ignoring her question Lee instead answered his father, " I used the viper in the hangar bay without any problems so I should be able to do this."

Bill hesitated and Tigh knew that once again his emotions were getting in the way of his logic. "It does make sense to limit possible casualties", he reminded his CO.

Bill nodded wisely knowing that viper pilots were a valuable commodity that was just a precious as water and food. He turned to his son and noted the nerves beneath his confident stance, "are you sure you can do this ", he asked. Lee was not all that sure but did not want to risk losing more pilots in one of Karas hairbrained schemes. He knew she was smart and what she suggested would probably work but he also knew that it'd cost them. "I can do it sir", Lee told the room.

Adama closed his eyes for a second then opened then ,"alright we'll factor your viper into the equation. Work it out with Lt Thrace".

He and Tigh left them alone a few minutes later.

Kara was boiling mad, How dare he undermine her moment. He may be the CAG but that didn't give him the right to shoot her moment of glory down. 'You just had to go and do it didn't you Lee, use the I've got a better toy than you have gimmick", she stormed.

Lee felt buffeted by her anger and couldn't help an equally as stormy reply, "do you think I enjoy being a freak Kara", he replied. "If you could work my viper I'd be happy to let you."

"It's not about me being better than you, it's about all of you not dying". Do you think I enjoy collecting all the dog tags off my dead pilots. I be writing letters to their families as well, if they had any the frakking Cylons hadn't wiped out. Yet you think it's all about you the mighty Starbuck", he noticed she was going red and as his rant ran out of steam.

Looking down at the floor Starbuck recognized that Lee actually did have a point and she had to put aside her own feelings and help him work this out. She also reflected that if she had been able to use the drive she'd probably have been more reluctant than Lee was now.

He looked like some wide eyed scared cadet instead of the confident pilot she knew him to be. Feeling her anger drain away she stated, "you don't have to do this Lee"

The use of his name rather than rank clued Lee into the fact she was no longer angry , "yes I do have to do this Kara", he told her softly. She nodded.

"Alright we'll go over a plan but first you are going to tell me why you are not supposed to be flying", kara demanded.

Surely she wouldn't ask if she already knew, Lee decided. He pulled back his uniform top revealing his neatly sutured arm. "What the hell happened", Kara immediately demanded.

Lee saw the concern in her eyes and let his final suspicions fade away, 'I got shot by one of the piliots", he told her.

Karas eyes were huge and round and she immediately wondered why he had not said anything. Then she remembered his attitude toward her, "You thought it could be me", she remarked her voice dripping pain.

Lee immediately felt bad, "I am sorry Kara but I found some wings at the scene of the shooting and you were missing yours".

"So that's what the Commanders spot inspection was about", Kara remarked.

Yes", Lee agreed. "Gods Lee how could you think I'd do that to you", Kara felt hot tears run down her face. This just proved that Lee Adama was a big jerk that she should have nothing to do with. He probably really didn't even care that he'd hurt her feelings, She was about to turn away from him when she felt his fingers brush the tears from her eye, "I really am a superior asshole", he told her with a slight sideways grin.

"I didn't believe you were a cylon Lee", Kara challenged not quite ready to be forgiving. "Do you think I wanted to even consider that you'd done this to me", Lee told her softly his eyes never leaving her face, "that thought was incredibly paiful. But so was being shot and I still don't know who did it or why".

Kara looked at the wide eyed little boy expression Lee was giving her and melted, no matter what they did or said to each other neither one could stay angry for long.

"Well you have someone else watching your back now", Kara told him firmly. Feeling conforted by the fierce expression in her eyes Lee moved forward and wrapped his arms around her and hugged. Kara felt not only warm in his arms but incredibly safe and comfortable. He looked up into his face and saw tenderness there. Next thing both of them knew their faces were moving closer together and both their lips were parting.

Of course that was the exact moment Colonel Tigh chose to come and tell them that Dr Baltar had the photographs of the cylon instillation and would let them know exactly which spot to fire upon.

They had sprung apart so fast that Lee was sure the Colonel noticed but he didn't say anything just raking them both with a slow suspicious stare that lasted about 5 minutes.

Then he simply tunerd around and left

As he paced down the corridor Tigh thought about what he'd just seen, He was almost sure Captain Adama had been inappropriately close to Lt Thrace. He rolled his eyes that was all he needed the CAG and the battlestars most obnoxious pilot in a what he was sure would be a stormy relationship. It'd be bad news for the whole fleet and maybe he had better put a stop to things right now. He wouldn't talk to Starbuck about it though as she'd probably risk going to the hack by laughing in his face. So he'd work on Captain Adama ensuring that he knew that Starbuck was not the type of woman for him.

Having being caught be Tigh was like a bucket of cold water in the face making Lee and Kara concentrate on the mission by seeking out Baltar .

A few hours later Lee was sitting in his enhanced viper and waiting his orders to jump. A squadron of vipers would lead away any cylon raiders because while his viper may be special one lucky shot would still put an end to both their flying days. The Galactica would be facing off against the cylon raiders but that ultimately would not be a problem.

So the survival of the world literally rested on his shoulders and his hands shook like a nugget on his very first mission.

He fingered the lighter his father had given him and remembered his words of praise, "I know you can do this because you are my son".

It had made him feel all warm and he held onto that feeling while he focused his mind on thinking about a certain position on the cylon base.

"Your mission is a go Captain", Dualla's calm voice told him.

Controlling his thoughts Lee Adama sent a command to his viper.

Tyrol and the deck crew watched as the viper vanished from the deck.

It was all to easy Lee reflected as he simply jumped in and pushed the firing button on his joystick. Then he jumped to a position where he could watch the fireworks.

As the base exploded seconds later he reflected that perhaps his talent was not as scary as it seemed.

About to report success to the Galactica he changed his mind when a huge flash happened and the unexpected occurred, a cylon basestar jumped into position above the base.

This was something Kara's plan had never factored into the equation. In a few seconds more raiders would be launching and the Galacticas forces would be over run. Not to mention the fact that the Galactica would be directly attacked by the basestar.

Suddenly the mission was posied on the edge of failure.

Bill was thinking the same thing as he saw the large circle on the dradis. "Can we take on that thing and win," Roslin asked with fear in her voice.

Bill knew the answer to that was probably not but he didn't say that just gave her a look he knew she understood. "We 'll have to scrub this mission and focus on using our remaining fuel to find a planet suitable of supporting life", she told Bill

"Frakking cylons", Saul growled

It was a sentiment that Lee agreed with as he glared at the basestar. All his suppressed feelings about the nuking of the colonies ,death of loved ones and the fleets seemingly relentless running came bubbling to the surface.

The result was a emotion fulled yell that he thought would be totally useless but at least give him momentry satisfaction, "Why the frak don't you go and bash your useless piece of cylon shit into that planet over there cylon scum", he thought.

Seconds later it was like his brain had exploded as he saw the basestar jump and smash into the planet. He would have been excited if it wasn't for the screaming he'd felt in his head over and over high pitched and feminine. It keep on hammering against his skull until everything else faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- fallen hero

"Why is she doing that", Doral insisted as the hyrids high pitched screaming echoed through the corridors of their basestar. "She'd agitated over something", Leoban replied. They all hurried to the room where the hybrid rested. Her eyes were wide and the screaming continued. "Stop it", a 6 insisted putting her hand down into the milky coloured water and grasping the hybrids hand. The high pitched screaming continued for a few seconds more before abruptly breaking off. The hybrid then recommenced its inane chatter "reroute subsection c to line f, one of the sisters is lost". "What'd she say", an 8 asked. "One of the sisters is lost", Doral repeated. "How ,where", he demanded. Getting answers from a hybrid is never straight forward but admidst more chatter an ominous sentence emerged, "the gifted one has jumped basestar 17, one of the sisters is lost."

Doral felt cold all over as a whole room of accusing eyes swung toward him. "It's happened", Leoban accused. "You know what I think", Simon interjected, "our friend here", he glared at Aaron," knows more about this than he's letting on".

Suddenly Doral felt like he was in danger as the others began to gather around him ,he backed off until he hit the wall. Then he not only did he have no where to go but also nothing he could really say that would satisfy them.

"What the heck happened", Saul demanded as he saw the basestar circle flash then reappear right on top of the nearby planet. 'It looks like they jumped straight into a planet".

"Navigation error perhaps", Adama suggested. 'They are frakking machines Bill, they shouldn't have errors", Tigh countered. "No, well whatever happened saved us again".

"You can now recall the vipers", Adama told Dee.

"Yes,sir", Dualla replied. "I guess that means their will be a celebration after all", Tigh remarked . "The fraternization rules will be at breaking point again, he grumbled.

"I suppose you are talking about the chief and Boomer", Adama stated. Everyone thought he didn't know but of course you'd have to be totally blind not to notce. 'Yes them and", Tigh rattled off a list of names hurriedly slipping in Apollo and Starbuck's names wondering what his CO reaction would be.

"What", Bill's head snapped around so fast he was sure he got whiplash. "Well I interrupted something a little while ago", Tigh informed him. "I was going to talk to the Captain about it".

Adama's eyes narrowed, "thank you for bringing it to my attention Colonel", he grumbled his tone indicating he was not at all thankful. "I will have a talk to the Captain myself", he stated firmly.

Tigh guessed that was not going to be a friendly chat and felt momentarily guilty for causing another problem between father and son.

His guilt faded away seconds later when Dualla called over, "Sir's Captain Adama is not responding to the recall".

Looking up at the board Bill noted that Lee's viper had not moved, worry began to take hold in his gut. "Send out a raptor to investigate", he ordered.

Meanwhile the other vipers were landing on the deck. Starbuck was grinning as the chief handed her a bottle of Caprica's finest booze. "So where's the hero of the moment then", she queried looking around for Lee. "Not back yet", Tyrol replied. "Not back, Kara repeated," it takes a second to jump that viper of his. He should have made it back before us."

Seconds later she suddenly didn't feel like celebrating as she saw a raptor getting prepped to go find out why Lee was not answering his comm.

Without asking permission she jumped aboard the raptor. It launched seconds later carrying the crew closer to a rendezvous with Lee's viper. None of the pilots on board wanted to be the one to dampen high spirits by even suggesting something had happened to Lee. So they all kept quiet. As they came up upon Lee's viper seconds later, Kara let out a 'phew' of relief noting there was nothing obvious wrong like a big hole . "Shine the lights on he cockpit", she ordered. As the light moved over Kara nervously tapped her fingers on a console. "There he is", Crashdown reported as the light picked out Lee's obviously unconscious form. "Oh gods, look at the blood", Boomer whispered as the light hit Lee's face. Kara felt panicked at the sight of blood running out of his nostrils and snaking down his face to drip from his chin. "Shine the light on his chest", she ordered. They all waited anxiously while the light focused on Lee's chest , "he's not breathing, Crashdown muttered. Kara had her uniform clutched tightly in her hand twisting tighter and tighter, tears were coming into her eyes, then she saw it, a chest rise.

"He's alive", she stated. 'Yeah but how are we going to get him back to Galactica", Boomer asked . "We could tow the viper back but he's obviously not capable of landing.

"No but if the Commander turned on the automatic landing system then the ship should do it all itself", Kara suggested. She hurriedly got on the comm. and updated the Commander on the situation. "Tow the viper back and the system will be on and waiting", Bill told them.

He was trying very hard not to go into panic mode right here in CIC. The bridge crew were all avoiding eye contact not wanting him to see the look of sympathy in his eyes.

Pushing a button on his console Bill contacted the med bay and updated them on the situation.

Then all he had to do was stand back and wait. Boomer carefully shot out a tow cable for the left side of the viper then one for the right. "Okay cables attached let's get him into a landing pattern", she remarked. Kara never took her eyes off the viper as they carefully pulled it back toward the Galactica. Once it was near the hangar bays Boomer detached the cables and backed the raptor off. Starbuck watched with her heart literally in her mouth as the automatic system took over, extending the landing struts and bringing the viper in to a perfect touchdown.

Boomer followed in the raptor moments later. The first to spring out upon landing Kara watched with the rest of the silent deck crew as Lee was gently placed onto a stretcher and whisked away.

Kara followed after the stretcher and was not surprised when the commander joined her moments later. She did not bother to let go of Lee's hand leaving the Commander to take up his other one. 'He just had to use that viper", Bill grumbled as he looked down at his son.

Once they reached the med bay Cottle gently ordered both of them out of the cubicle while he was giving Lee a full medical assessment.

All both of them could do was pace and try hard to think positive thoughts.

After 2 and half excruciating hours had passed Doc Cottle emerged . "Sit down both of you", he instructed. Kara saw the fright in the Commanders eyes as he sunk rapidly down. She was trying hard not to cry knowing It'd probably unleash an emotional storm.

" The bleeding from his nose was simply caused by burst blood vessels there so is not a major concern. What worries me is that an EEG reveals a irregular brain wave pattern. This is probably the cause of his unconscious state." While scans do not show any specific damage these irregular signals indicate something abnormal is going on", Cottle told them.

Bill struggled with that, he could understand injuries to many parts of the body but not the brain, "whats the prognosis, he asked nervously. "I have tried many medical means of waking the Captain up but all have been unsuccessful. We are going to have to hope that the brain waves normalise and he wakes on his own. Once he is awake I will be able to determine if any damage has been done", Cottle concluded.

Bill did not like hearing the statement, "hope he wakes on his own", it sounded like Lee was in a coma and Doc didn't really know what to do about it.

"His heart is beating strongly and there seem to be no other abnormalities. All we can do is go about our regualr business and wait", Cottle concluded.

Bill and Kara both knew a dismissal when they heard one. "Can we see him before we go", Kara asked. The doc nodded . "You go first", Bill told Kara.

She stood and followed the doc into Lee's cubicle. The doc went out again moments later leaving her staring down at Lee. He looked like he did when he was sleeping, quiet at peace.

"Come on flyboy you can't leave me here to take all the credit", Kara complained as she stroked his cheek with her hands. He did not move though. "Damn you Lee", now Kara was trying the mad approach, "why did you have to do this". Still nothing , this silence was so scary. Kara went low over him, "please", now for a beg. She kissed his cheek softly and pulled back slightly looking down at his lips. Without further thought she kissed him soundly, "you don't know what you are missing out on flyboy", she teased as she drew back. The silence remained and Kara finally drew back and turned around her heart hammering as she found the Commander standing silently right behind her. He had obviously heard and seen everything and Kara stood there apprehensively not knowing what he was going to say.

"So it's true then there is something between you and Lee", Bill remarked softly. Ahh obviously Tigh had said something Kara reflected ,maybe she'd risk hack by punching him out later. Focused back on the Commander Kara decided to be honest, "Yes, I find myself drawn to him", she confessed. Bill came up and gently put on hand on her shoulder, "Kara, I think you should think about what you are doing", he suggested. She felt confused by this statement," 'I don't know what you mean, she told him. Bill drew in a breath knowing she wasn't going to like what he said next, "Lee is not a replacement for Zac". Feeling the anger rise Kara moved her hands to her hips, "you think I am just replacing one son with another", she growled. "I don't want to think that", Bill told her firmly, "I want both of you to feel happy ,you deserve that. I just want to make sure you are both free to love and not hurt each other."

Kara smiled at the gentle fatherly voice, "I held onto Zac's memory a long time and will never really forget him. But I want to love again now, she told him .

Bill accepted those words knowing that Kara had grieved deeply for Zac. He was glad she could now move on but he still had questions, "does Lee feel the same". "I don't know", Kara told him honestly, 'he's free to love but he seems to hold back".

A sigh came forth, "We'll I am not sure he is as free to love as either of us think". I am almost sure he was involved with someone on Caprica. I think it was a serious relationship, but how serious I don't know. He will not talk about it", Bill told her.

To Kara that was totally startling though she did not know why it should be. Someone as nice looking as Lee would always be popular and therefore not alone for long. " I 'll think about that", Kara told Bill. She knew she'd be more cautious now as she did not want to be a replacement either.

Moving out of the cubicle she left Bill alone with his son. As she moved back to the officers quarters and to inevitable questions she hoped Lee would wake soon so they could have a serious talk.

In his mind Lee was in a white room standing by something that looked like a huge white bath. Inside was a woman whose eyes were locked right on his, "who are you", Lee asked. The woman did not answer directly just spouting off chatter about circuits. Lee approached closely and knelt down, reaching out his hand he touched the woman, "gifted one", she jabbered. Are you talking about me", Lee queried, "what do you know about me", he hurriedly added. "The gifted one comes from those who were first", the woman continued, she then stated a whole lot of what sounded like nonsense . '"He can be our undoing or our redemption", came the next statement.

By glancing at the technology Lee guessed she must be Cylon and that meant giving only one answer, "well thanks but I'd rather be your undoing",he stated firmly. She did not reply directly to that just spouting nonsense about subsection junction 3. Getting up Lee was about to move away when a white hand shot out to grab him, "using the gift to cause our undoing will doom your own", she told him. White ice built up around Lee's heart as he tried to pry the womans claw like hands from his arm. "I will never help you, never, do you understand", he yelled. The womans face turned toward him as though this time she had understand, "you will cause your peoples doom", she repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- disillusionment

The relative quiet of the med bay was pierced by screaming. Doctor Cottle ran straight to the source ,an obviously awake and very agitated Lee Adama. "Captain calm down", Cottle ordered grabbing hold of Lee's shoulders firmly. When he got no immediate response and the screaming continued he yelled for some sedatives. As he held Lee down Cottle reflected that the Commander was not going to be happy with the news that his son seemed irrational. "Hurry up with those damn sedatives", Cottle stormed loudly as it began to get more difficult to hold Lee still. A med tech came running but before Cottle could reach for the medication Lee stopped thrashing.

Deep in the recesses of his mind he realized something had changed and he was no longer in some weird place. The face above him looked vaguely familiar and the voice even more so. Doctor Cottle held up his palm in a 'wait' signal to the technician. "Captain, do you know where you are, he asked. Lee didn't answer for a few seconds making Cottles heart drop again. "Do you still need the sedatives, the med tech prodded. "No", Cottle looked down at his patient as Lee uttered the word. ' "Captain it is important that you answer me, Cottle said slowly, "do you know where you are".

Lee frowned at him, "in frakking med bay again", he muttered. The doc was actually relieved by the put out response. 'Yes that's right Captain", Cottle confirmed. He went on to ask some more information and began to relax as Lee gave him clear and calm responses.

He ran an EEG again and noted that Lee's brain wave patterns had stabilized, "can I get out of here Doc", Lee asked as he sat upright. Doc Cottle was not quite ready to let a patient who had until recently been comatose leave. "Not quite yet, Captain, he insisted.

Lee did a evaluation of how he felt, all limbs worked fine, there was no pain on movement and his head did not pound. His stomach however was growling very loudly and he was thirsty as well, "why not I feel fine", Lee challenged the Doc. The doc pointed up at the clock, "that is why not, he stated. Lee looked at the time and didn't see the problem it had been nine oclock when he passed out on board his viper and it was eleven oclock now, "so what two hours have passed, then I wasn't out that long". Captain 14 hours have passed", Cottle told him. Lee was stunned. "I have been unconscious for that long, he confirmed. "Yes and unresponsive as well, so you'll excuse me if I don't let you just jump up and run off", Cottle growled.

Lee lay back down again still feeling stunned. The doc was relieved at the compliance, "I'll let your father know you're allright", he told Lee.

Bill arrived about 10 minutes later and began immediately to berate him for being "a frakking idiot". Lee let the anger wash over him, "so we didn't secure the cylon base", he asked. That quietened his fathers tirade , 'yes we did son. Though that cylon basestar turning up almost ruined the whole thing but luckily they seemed to jump straight into that other planet."

Lee knew that luck had nothing to do with it but he did not want to confess what he'd done right here in med bay do he just said nothing. As his son went abruptly quiet and seemed to be staring off into space Bill jostled his arm a little trying to get him to focus back on him. When that didn't succeed Bill hurriedly went to consult Doc Cottle, "he seems a little out of it, is he alright", he demanded.

Cottle had to tell him everything , "he woke up screaming and thrashing and seemed not aware of where he was. But he calmed quickly and then gave me clear answers to questions".

The lack of clarity could just be because he's still waking up".

So theres no brain damage", Bill had to know the answer to that question." Well scans appear normal . However if his behaviour still appears 'off' in a few hours I will reevaluate", the Doc told him.

Well I don't see why he needs to stay here for that long, Bill told him. I think being back in more normal surrounding might help, I'll take him back to my quarters."

Cottle agreed with that only insisting that Bill brought Lee back if there appeared to be any problem.

Later on settled into his fathers quarters Lee finally decided he should confess all.

Bill was still worrying that Lee seemed too quiet, "I did it", he almost jumped when his son spoke.

"Did what", Bill prodded looking over at his son and noticing he looked a little distressed. "I made that basestar collide with that planet", Lee told him. Bills felt his mouth sag open, "come on Lee I am sure it was just your imagination", he countered. Lee shook his head, 'no dad unfortunately it wasn't", he stated.

Bill had to think about that one for awhile, "I suppose it makes sense if you can work a cylon drive in your viper that you can work one in a basestar. No wonder you passed out."

"Yes and that's not all", now Lee had started the confession he just had to keep going." I had this weird dream", he went on to describe his experience. He looked away then not wanting to see the fear in his fathers eye's that he'd flipped out.

As quietness continued for several seconds Lee finally dared to look back at his father. He was surprised that the expression wasn't disbelieving but contemplative almost as though he was making a connection with something. "Why aren't you shocked", Lee demanded, "it sounds totally wild, a woman in a milky bath."

"It sounds familiar", that was a totally shocking statement to Lee, "familiar", he prompted.

"Yes, many years ago when I served in the first cylon war I crash landed on this planet. The Cylons were conducting some experiment their using human prisoners. I saw chopped up pieces of body parts as well as what you describe, a big white bath, only it was a man not woman who was in there", Bill told him.

"I called for reinforcements but by then a peace treaty had been signed. The cylons left that planet with whatever was in that big white bath."

Lee was astounded by the story, "so they created something using humans", he confirmed. The gifted one comes from those which were first, he uttered. "What are you saying", Bill asked. "This woman told me that dad", Lee remarked.

"Those which were first", Bill repeated. "These things in the baths obviously have something to do with cylons drives", Lee stated. I know this because I saw them in my mind and heard them screaming when I jumped that basestar. So instead of wires they use some kind of human/ cylon…,"Lee struggled to find a word that fit. 'Hybrid, Bill filled in.

"I suppose we have to remember that we created the cylons. So they in turn got revenge by creating something else using humans. They obviously evolved beyond their metal forms", Bill stated. 'Yes but how can I come from those who were first", Lee asked. Part of him didn't even want to know the answer to that because it seemed human experimentation was at the heart of this mystery.

Bill didn't know either. "Do you know what happened to the prisoners", Lee asked.

Bill had tried to find that out at the time but had hit a military brick wall, "they were closed mouthed about that", he remarked.

Those people had undergone some sort of experimentation that might have effected their lives in the future", Lee stated. "It seems that this hybrid was saying that I was descended from one of them".

"You are my son", Bill reply had this fierceness imbedded within it. He knew with out a doubt Lee was part of his blood, he had never cheated on his wife while they were married and she had not cheated on him. "I cannot however answer your question", he had to admit.

He took Lee's hand and held it. "If you cannot then I wonder if mother could", Lee pondered.

"Your mother", now Bill was shocked. 'Yes, I am sure you recall how much she disliked the military", Lee told him. Bill recalled that had been at the heart of their breakup. He had never considered she had a reason other than disliking the fact he spent so much time away from home. "Unfortuntely I don't think we will ever know the answer to that one either", he told Lee.

"No I guess not, but I'd really like answers", Lee confirmed. "Naturally you do", Adama agreed.

"I think there may be a frightening possibility of something else", Lee continued after a few minutes of silence. Bill just raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "It's a cylon drive and the cylons were there when I used it to save the Tyllium ship. Information probably got back to their fleet with that escaped raider. So would it be kind of scary to them that I could operate one of their drives", Lee told him.

Bill felt a sick taste rise up from his stomach, he knew what Lee was getting at, that the pilot who fired upon him was a cylon. He did not like that fact one little bit.

"So they have infiltrated the ship', Bill remarked, I suppose we should have expected that."

"Yes, but why I said possibility was that if one of the pilots is a cylon then they should also be able to operate that drive. Why haven't they just taken the ship and left", Lee asked.

That question also puzzled Bill though he still agreed that there was a strong possibility of a cylon on board.

Perhaps this cylon has another agenda, he remarked. "Then we all need to be on guard", Lee stated unnecessarily.

"Yes, but for now I suggest you just relax and enjoy some down time. I have a whole half shift off so we can spent time together, Bill told him with a smile.

While Lee acknowledged he would enjoy that he also had to admit that it was upsetting that neither his father or Cottle had asked him not to use his abilities in the future. It made him think that he was some sort of weapon and they'd use him and damn matter the consequences . But if what that hybrid had said was true if he helped destroy the cylons then he'd doom his own. He had not mentioned this to his father because he'd just think that perhaps the cylons were influencing his thoughts. Perhaps they were and that was another scary thought. Lee no longer knew what to do or how to act but he had this feeling that things were not over yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpater 9- Cylon evil plan number 156

Aaron Doral was curled into a little ball on the floor of the basestar. Everything ached from head to toe from the beating he had taken at the hands of his fellow cylons. While he was sure they had wanted to kill him that was pointless because he'd just wake up in a new body. So they'd hurt him, breaking a few bones and leaving him in pain. Now that wise guy Leoban was taking over the plan to break humanity. Well he hoped it all backfired, yes that was selfish which was very human but maybe the humans had some good points.

At least he didn't compromise the 8", Leoban stated to the others. "So our plan to disrupt the order of the fleet will continue. Perhaps our 8 will even solve the problem of this pilot for us", he concluded. The others seemed happy with that and failed to n0tice that Leoban had his fingers crossed behind his back. He didn't like that fact that there was a pilot with special abilities on board the Galactica as it made things unpredictable.

Lee had spent some time trying to have a normal conversation with his father .It was always something they struggled with and eventually as always things turned to work .This subject was familiar and non challenging for both of them so Lee did not force the issue by attempting to change the subject. His father informed him that the president was coming over for to congratulate him personally on carrying out the mission and would be conducting a inspection of officers, vipers and raptors at the same time. It was really something he could have done without but had to of course conform to military orders. Acknowledging he'd have everything ready he found himself being dismissed and heading back to the officers bunk room. Once inside he was immediately engulfed in a fierce hug from Starbuck while the other pilots all cheered. "Ah sorry Captain but there is no booze left", Boomer told him regretfully.

"Ha that's what you think, Kara countered as she reached under the mattress of his bunk and pulled out a bottle. "Hey I knew you were going to be fine, so I kept this from these half drunk frakkers", she teased. Kara was quite overwhelmed by seeing Lee conscious ,she was almost forgetting her resolve to create distance between them because of her chat with the commander. Lee took the bottle from Kara's hands and drunk. It was at these times he could almost forget about his gift and just be Apollo the CAG again. "So Captain what else do you think the Commander will plan against the Cylons using your viper", Crashdown asked. Now he almost choked on his drink. Kara could tell from the response that the question did not sit well with Lee. "Come on guys give him a chance to celebrate this victory", she chided. Although greatful for her words Lee noticed that she hadn't said about not using the viper either. This celebration was fast turning sour . So he quickly pleaded tiredness and watched the pilots all scurry away concerned. Kara seemed to guess it was attitude and not any form of tiredness or sickness making him act standoffish. But she did not challenge him just pulling back the curtains of his bunk so he could lie down.

Lee stared at the dress uniform lying on top of his bunk and was reminded about duty. "I got your things ready for tomorrow, I hope you don't mind" Kara told him. "No Kara, thank you", he threw her a half smile. "Lee maybe the viper doesn't have to be as scary as you think, Kara told him. 'She didn't know what else he'd done and he was not about to tell her. So he just nodded.

Kara relaxed somewhat but could tell by the look in his eyes he was still bothered. But after being unconscious for several long hours she decided it'd be inappropriate to challenge him right now. "I'll let you have some time to unwind, see you later", she pulled his curtains closed on his bunk.

He was not really that tired so just lay there listening to the muted noises of the other pilots as they attempted to be quiet on his behalf. Surprisingly not long after he found his eyes drooping and minutes later was dropping off to sleep.

Almost immediately he found himself back in the same strange white room with the woman in the bath. Feeling panicked he tried to open his eyes and force his way out of this weird dream. But nothing worked . So he sunk his dream self down not the cold white floor and sat there listening to the chatter of the hybrid.

"Lee", Kara ripped open the curtains as she heard the strange sounds coming from his bunk.

He was almost bouncing his body up and down and moaning as if in the grip of some horrible dream. Deciding it was best to wake him up Kara took hold of his shoulders and shook.

Lee had finally stood up and gone over to the hybrid, "I told you I will not help you", he challenged her. "Your kind killed billions of people and would kill us as well, so why should you expect help". She turned her head and seemed to be looking straight at him then surprisingly her hand came out of the milky water and held itself out toward him, a clear offer. He just stared unwilling to take up the challenge.

"Oh frak come on Lee wake up", Kara was shaking him harder. Crashdown alerted by the almost panic in her voice came over and smacked Lee hard across the face. When that got no response both of them were quite shocked. "I guess we should contact med bay again. It seems like there is a problem Cottle did not detect", Crashdown told Starbuck.

While she was scared about the lack of response she wasn't quite ready to run for help yet. Lee had not long been released from the med bay and while he was a total pain in the butt Cottle did actually possess good skills. So she was confident that he would not have released Lee without a total checkup. 'Hit him one more time Crashdown", Kara requested, "if that doesn't work then I'll call the doc".

Crashdown was ready to hit Lee again when he thought that if this smack did actually work he'd probably be facing charges, "you hit him starbuck", he decided.

"Chicken", Starbuck mocked as she tensed her fingers a few times then launched them aginst Lee's face in a slap that echoed throughout the quarters.

A sharp pain in his face made the white room fade out of his awareness and he found himself staring at Kara's hand removing itself from his face, "what the frak, Kara", Lee stormed shooting himself upright and away from the slapping zone . "Thank goodness", both Kara and Racetrack breathed out. "What, you smack me and you're thankful", I always knew you were a little cracked starbuck. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't bring charges".  
>He was rather startled that Starbuck looked relieved instead of sorry. "We heard you making some moaning sounds and you seemed to be in the grip of this awful nightmare. But when I tried to wake you, I couldn't", Kara explained gently.<p>

Surely that was not right , the thought skittered for a moment across his mind. Then suddenly his weird experience flashed back through his mind. "Sorry for scaring you", he quickly apologized, "I guess I was just in a deep sleep". He was not even going to attempt to explain to them what he'd experienced otherwise they would be calling Cottle.

Kara stared at him a while unconvinced, "I really am fine", Lee stated firmly. "I suggest you both get some sleep so you'll be at your best for the inspection tomorrow."

He stared at them both with his best superior officers glare until they both retreated. Then he lay back down and tried to make sense of what had happened in his dream.

A few hours later Lee was looking at himself in the mirror of his locker and checking that his uniform and everything else was in proper place. "Still admiring yourself flyboy, Kara teased as she walked past in her dress uniform. He pivoted precisely and faced her countering in a slightly mocking tone, "let me see if you managed to dress your self properly". He let his eyes wander over her own uniform and then moved in closer when he spotted a stain on her collar. '"That looks like sauce," he remarked bringing his hands up to rest by her neck and lightly brushing around her colar in a motion that didn't seem at all offical but was almost sensual. Starbuck could not help looking straight into those blue eyes. Next thing both of them knew their lips were locked together and Kara was pushing Lee back against the wall hard. Lee felt his breathing quicken as he responded to the kiss, "Monique", he whispered. "Who", Kara reacted like she'd just put a foot in a fire, jumping back and staring. Oh frak had he really said that out loud thought Lee. "You called me someone elses name", now Kara was angry stabbing her finger into his chest. "Sorry", Lee immediately dropped his eyes and was rather surprised to feel a hot tear roll out. Kara was stunned to see the tears and immediately softened, "who was she Lee", she asked. Lee looked sadly back at her, "it doesn't matter anymore Kara, she's gone", his tone was flat, broken still holding an echo of a loss that Kara could understand. "It obviously does matter Lee", she told him firmly. He just turned away his emotions raging and trying hard to pull himself back into military mode. "One day I'll tell you Kara, but not yet, Lee whispered as he walked away.

Kara shook her head, sometimes Lee was too controlled. If he learnt to let go a little more then it'd help him in the long run. What ever else happened between them in the future she still regarded herself as his friend and knew with a little pushing that eventually she'd get him to talk.

Dabbing her collar with cold water Kara cleaned off the sause . Then after a quick inspection she decided she was parade ready .

Bill held his hand out to Laura Roslin as she disembarked from the raptor and onto Galactica's deck, "welcome aboard Madame President", he greeted in his most offical voice," the troops stand ready for your inspection".

"Thank you Commander", Laura replied trying her best to look impressed instead of overwhelmed. She walked alongside him while they approached the line of officers. She found it increasingly comforting to be beside Bill Adama. He was like a rock that held everything steady and focused.

She had really little interest in military matters but put on a front for Bills sake. As she looked up the line of officers knew that Lee Adama would be waiting near the top. It was moments like this that she felt greatful that he was like his father dedicated to aiding them, even at the risk of his own life. He was also modest and didn't like extra attention which was why she was congratulating everyone. But she had reserved a handshake and a warm congratulatory kiss for the young Captain.

As they moved up the line of officers Bill chatted on in her ear about what various medallions affixed to the dress sashs meant while she gave each officer's uniform a rudimentary glance. Most of the officers were keeping parade rigid not even acknowledging her presence. All except Lee Adama who had his head turned toward her.

"This is Lt Sharon Valerii", Bill told Laura as they reached Boomers side, "she was on of those who helped rescue Captain Adama when he experienced diffuclties after using the drive".

Laura held out her hand. Sharon intended to shake it firmly with her own but instead she found herself pulling out her weapon aiming it at Commander Adama and pulling the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- a challenge answered

Blood pooled on the floor then ran snake like across the ground from where the body lay. Everyone had their heads turned looking at the hand that held the gun. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as they tried to understand what had just happened.

Laura Roslin could still feel her heart hammering in shock. One minute her hand had been outstretched then her brain had registered the sight of a gun. But it had not been trained on her.

She had seconds in which to move forward and wrench it boldly from the Lts. hand. Instead she'd froze and then been assailed with the loud bang of a firearm as it was discharged.

She saw the most indescribable expression flicker across Bill's face and waited breathlessly for him to fall to the ground dead. At the moment he just seemed to be wavering holding his hand tightly against his chest. Then the hand moved and Laura stared, there was no hole and no blood. She turned head quickly to Sharon Valerii whose white face contrasted dramatically with the red stain that adorned the front of her uniform. She looked surprised as she stared at the gun in her hand . Then her legs buckled and she fell to the ground and lay there making gasping sounds.

Laura realised someone else must have shot the Lt. before she could kill Bill. It was also at that time that she noticed only some of the pilots were looking at Sharon Valerii. There others were all stunned and staring at someone else but she could n't see who because a pilot was in her way.

"What the frak is going on", Tigh demanded as he pushed himself to his CO's side and looked him over demanding, "are you all right. Bill still had to pat himself down just to make sure there were no holes. "Yes", he finally decided as he recovered from the shock of nearly being shot by a pilot he held in high asteem. "What happened", Tigh demanded. "She pulled a weapon and I thought she had shot the Commander", Roslin explained pointing down at Boomer. " Why would she try to shoot you", demanded Tigh taking a moment to kneel down beside the young raptor pilot. He could tell she wasn't dead because her chest was slowly moving. But the amount of blood told him she would n't last much longer. Her eyes were partly open and looking at him, "please", she begged through a bloody spittle that dripped out of her mouth.

He was about to yell for a medic when a familiar voice answered his earlier question, "she's a cylon". Snapping his head around Tigh regarded the one who'd been responsiple for the shot that had felled Sharon, Lee Adama. "How did you know", he demanded.

Lee swallowed knowing it'd come to this, "I saw some suspicious behaviour but couldn't be certain that she was a cylon. If she was then I figured she try something at a time a lot of us would be distracted, today was one time I saw as a perfect opportunity. To protect us all from any attack I removed the firing clip from her weapon as a precaution".Then I just kept an eye on her and waited to see what she'd do", he concluded.

He kept his face military rigid and hoped the explanation sounded plausable. He was not sure he could convince Tigh let alone anyone else what had really happened.

He thought back to his vison and how the white hand of the Hybrid had held itself out to him. He'd just stared ignoring the offer . The hand had retreated back under the surface and the hybrid had turned her gaze to him and started to speak .They were similar to the words uttered before, "you can be your peoples undoing or salvation" . Of course his choice had not changed and he was about to yell at her again when he noticed her hand was moving again. It sunk below the water when she said you can be your peoples undoing then it rose on you can be their salvation. It tempted him like this for several seconds until he'd reached out and grasped it as the hybrid said the word salvation. Immediately he'd been assailed by a vision of rows of metal centurions marching , as they walked by he noticed skin jobs behind. His heart hammered as he recognized several copies of one familiar face, Sharon. He'd then been shown a vision of today's events.

So how could he teld them that a cylon hybrid had just helped him expose another cylon. It made absolutely no sense what so ever.

As he stared at Tigh he glimpsed what many would have regarded as a miracle, a smile of satisfaction on the XOs face, "well done Captain, I believe you just saved us again."

"Yes, Captain you did", Roslin affirmed as she put one hand right around his waist. Lee smiled for everyone benefit as cheers broke out. But the noise didn't seem to drive the question of why the hybrid had helped him from his mind.

"Get the cylon to med bay, Adama ordered his voice harsh. "If she lives she may be able to offer some information." He looked down at the young pilot he'd taken on as a rookie and felt the sharp sting of betrayal. If it hadn't been for Lee noticing something then he'd be lying in Bommers place right now.

"It is obvious they planned this to throw the fleet into disarray", Roslin remarked as she watched the blood soaked Boomer being carried away.

A whole line of stunned pilots watched her go, still recovering from the mornings events. That Sharon had lived amongst them for so long was like swallowing something that left a unpleasant taste that hung around for days. Kara felt her own deep pain, Sharon had been her confidante and friend. But obviously she'd just been faking as she was a machine who had been waiting to betray them all.

Lee tried hard not to throw up right here in the hangar bay. All he could think about was the pilot who had fearlessly shot down many cylons. Now it seemed like she'd just killed her own kind to cover up what she was."You had no choice", Kara was looking into his face and seeing the anguish. She could always read him a little too well. "I know Kara but it's Boomer for fraks sake", he remarked. 'Yeah well all of us feel the same Lee", Kara told him. It really makes you think that the cylons can indeed be anywhere or in fact anybody." Yes but they have failed today, Lee told her. "I wonder if they know, Kara reflected. Lee was thinking exactly the same thing and wondering if they'd feel the same anguish over one of their own kind betraying them.

Leoban suddenly knew how Aaron Doral felt as he face the accusing eyes of his colleague. "It didn't work, an 8 told him bluntly as she picked up mental images from her counterpart on Galactica. Boomer is mortally wounded and the Commander very much alive".

"So what happened" Leoban demanded, "it was a solid plan and there was no sign that they'd exposed her. "

"She was shot by him", the 8 told him solemnly. He didn't have to ask who 'him' was. "Does this gift of his also give him the ability to detect our human form models", he asked.

"No it doesn't ,a still aching Aaron told him. Leoban glared at him, "My model was part of this experiment remember and we were not stupid enough to give them the ability to detect human form cylons, that would have defeated our whole plan".

She probably screwed it up Aaron told him looking over at an 8, "it can be conflicting thinking you are human and finding out that you are not", he concluded.

Leoban guessed that was the only explanation . "So now we must move forward with another plan, he decided. This pilot of theirs may be able to destroy one base star by making it jump but what will he do against several."

"The Galactica will just jump away like they have many times before", 6 told him. "Not if we make sure their FTL drive is disabled first", Leoban smiled. That is this pilots weakness, he can use his own drive to escape but he won't be able to help Galactica."

Since they have just taken our base we are lucky enough to know roughly where they'll be right now", Leoban remarked. So I have called some other basestars and we are going to commit to a full assault". If they are smart they'll probably be expecting us, but it won't matter, we will far outnumber them.

Roughly 1 hour later there were 5 other basestars waiting. "Right lets jump to the coordinates, Leoban stated. The information was sent down the line to hybrid.

The gathered cylons waited. "Why aren't we moving, we can jump instantaneously", 6 asked.

They made their way to where the hybrid restsed. "She seems fine", Leoban remarked leaning over to look at her, "we need to jump", he stated firmly.

The hybrid was chattering a lot of nonsense and stopped when Leoban addressed her. Turning her blue eyes toward him, she uttered a word they never thought they'd ever hear, "no".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- paying the price

As he stared down at the sheet covered form he marveled how opinions could change in an instant.

Yesterday if Sharon had died fighting cylons they'd all be upset and in mourning. Today because Sharon was a cylon several people wanted to come by to spit in her dead face. Daring to lift the sheet Lee looked at her and thought about the look in her eyes at the moment she'd fallen to the ground. She had looked like she had no idea why a gun was even in her hand or why she'd just been shot. It spoke of manipulation and that was something he was deeply worried about. He had to ask himself whether the hybrid expected something in return for revealing the knowledge of Sharon as a cylon. Did she expect him to suddenly take up the cylon cause and to betray his own people.

He didn't want to know the answer to that question which was why he taken the half full bottle of stims from the locked drawer in his office. He'd slipped himself a few and as a result was very much awake while the rest of the pilots were sleeping. If his father or Cottle found out what he was doing he would be in trouble. But part of him didn't care, he just couldn't shut his eyes again.

Not to far away Bill Adama was listening to Dr Cottle, "there was nothing I could do to save her Commander there was too much damage."

Bill nodded, "did she say anything", he asked. "Just screamed I am not a cylon before she died", Cottle replied. He tapped his screen, "Dr Baltar did the test just to make sure and got a positive, she was a cylon."

Letting out a huge sigh, Bill sank into a seat. "If she was placed aboard this ship years ago then the cylons have had a long term plan to annihilate us", he stated.

"Humanity always likes to experiment, Cottle replied, "but they went to far with the cylons" .

"Yeah and the cylons experimented as well Major. They created a hybrid using human and cylons". Bill looked seriously at the Doc. "This is between us but there is a suggestion that Lee is linked to this cylon/human hybrid in some way."

Cottle raised his eyebrows, "so was that how he knew Lt. Valerii was a cylon", he asked.

Bill frowned, Lee had just said he noticed some suspicious behaviour and both he and Tigh had accepted that. Surely Lee would not have hidden the fact he could also detect cylons. But he also knew his son was nervous about his gift and did not really want to be used as some sort of weapon. If he could detect skin jobs it would make him even more valuable as a military asset and was definitely something Lee did not want."

"You raise an interesting point Dr", Bill mused," I think I might just ask the Captain that myself".

"I have no idea what is wrong with them," Leoban stated as he addressed his anxious colleagues. "All of the hybrids in the other basestars responded the same, refusal to jump. "They have never done this before, 6 stated, "so why do it now."

"The gifted one can be our salvation", the hybrid stated loudly. Leoban drew in a sharp breath, "I think that was our answer." It is about him again".

"Yeah but he is human, he will never help us" , an 8 stated. She bent down beside the hybrid, "he won't help us". "he will bring about his peoples undoing", the hybrid continued.

6 looked stunned, "are you saying that if he doesn't help us, his own people will die", she asked.

Hybrids have never really been known to give direct answers but refusing the command to jump seemed to have started a trend because she simply stated "yes".

So I take it that means we can't kill him, Leoban moaned. "No", the cylons looked down at the hybrid as she uttered the word.

"Great, so tell me just how is this human going to help us", Leoban demanded. The hybrid suddenly started spouting nonsense again giving them all the idea that she was not going to help them with that question. That is not the question that worries me", 6 told them." This pilot is part of the colonial fleet so that means we cannot kill them either. So tell me how we are going to make the others believe it is a good idea to stop hunting down the rest of humanity."

Leoban knew the others would not agree with calling off the fight but he had this feeling that the basestar would not make another jump via the hybrid if they did not. "Lets take them all off line for now", he decided. "Maybe a bit of quiet time may change things. In the mean time we will have to plot and make our own jumps". Leoban went to pull the wires connecting the hybrid and found himself falling to the ground as a current of power rippled through his hands. The hybrid was back to single answers yelling "no" loudly. "I think we are at the mercy of our own ship", an 8 relflected. Leoban did not like that one little bit.

It was a quiet patrol that searched the skies. Lee was lead pilot and was finding it hard to suppress the urge to laugh at the slightest thing. It was a side effect of taking the stims. At the moment he believed his judgement was not impaired but if he kept on not sleeping and taking them, he knew his behaviour would change.

"Well there is nothing of the slightest interest out here", Kara remarked through her mike.

That's how I like it", Lee told her. ' Why, you have nothing to worry about sir, you can just jump away, Crashdown stated. Instead of just saying he wouldn't do that Lee found the laugh he'd been trying hard to restrain leaking out, "yeah that's me jumping across the galaxy saying stuff you all". Silence greeted that remark, "I think he was just joking guys", Kara was amazed at Lee's levity and trying to put the others at ease. "Yes, just a joke, you guys should lighten up", Lee announced.

The pilots were not used to a Lee Adama that joked and kept very quiet for the rest of the patrol.

When they had all landed back on Galactica Lee found himself quickly cornered by Kara. Leaning in toward him Kara made sniffing noises. "What the frak are you doing", Lee objected. "Seeing if you are drunk", Kara replied. 'Of course I'm not drunk I don't fly after I've been drinking", came back the reply. "Yeah well you were n't acting at all like your usual self out there", Kara stated . She could not smell any alcohol on Lee's breath but looking closely in his eyes she found they did not look 'right'. She was still worried about the other night when they had found it hard to wake Lee. "What's wrong", she demanded, keeping her gaze on his face. 'Nothing", Lee did his best poker face. Kara was not too certain how correct that was and was leaning in closer still when she was interrupted.

"Looking for a kiss Lt.", Kara was staring right at Lee and realizing his lips were not moving. Lee's face looked rather startled and that was when it occurred to Kara that someone was behind her. She turned to face Colonel Tigh who had been doing a very bad impression of Lee's voice. "Just a mission debriefing sir", she snapped out. "Is that what they call it now", Tigh grumbled at her. Kara felt her face screw up as a short sharp reply came into her head, but then a warm hand thrust itself into hers and squeezed. That was Lee's unspoken command to not make trouble. "Permission to be dismissed", Kara asked formally Tigh nodded and she quickly hurried off. Lee was about to turn and walk away not wanting to risk a talk with Tigh when the Colonel ordered, "the Commander wants to see you right away". Lee threw him a precise salute and moved off toward his fathers quarters.

"You wanted to see me Sir, he asked rigidly as he stood ramrod straight in his fathers room. He wasn't worried that his father had heard his remarks on the mission as they'd been off mike.

But the searching glances his father was giving him were telling him that this was not just a casual chat. "I recall telling you a while ago that you'd be in trouble if you lied to me again", Lee swallowed at his fathers voice through strangely the tone was more searching than angry. "Lied to you, I don't understand", he bluffed firmly. "In what way was Lt. Valeriis behaviour strange", Adama asked. Lee frowned, "what", he asked. "You heard me Captain, I am asking you what particular behaviours gave you the idea Sharon was a cylon", his father clarified.

Oh frak thought Lee he suspected something. But unless he can actually see in my dreams he can't be sure. So what should he do now confess to seeing visions of cylons hybrids and know it'd lead to him being grounded or risk his fathers wrath and actually lie. "I am waiting Captain", Bill's gaze was wondering over Lees face noting it was impassive and gave nothing away. Lee had always been good at hiding behind a mask . "Well sir she just seemed to be in her own world, like her mind was far way", Lee had gone for the lie. "Then she seemed to have this obsession with her gun", why not elaborate a bit thought Lee. The stimms in his system were making him falsely bold, "she'd sit there cleaning it and caressing it, kind of creepy", he added.

Bill was staring right at Lee and couldn't tell if he was actually telling the truth. "I am asking this because Cottle raised an interesting point", he told Lee, I told him about how your gift might have descended from some human/cylon hybrid and he asked if that was how you knew Sharon was a cylon."

Lee could not help it he actually laughed and watched as his father gave him a stunned look. "Prior to yesterday I had no idea Sharon was a cylon", he told his father truthfully. Bill found himself believing that. "It is amazing how she fooled us all, Bill continued, I am thankful you intervened.

Lee nodded his acceptance of what was as close as his father would ever come to saying, "I'm sorry".

"I haven't told Tigh about what you did to the basestar Lee. " Adama continued. "Since it caused an extreme reaction in your body I would say that jumping a basestar is not a safe thing to do. I do not aim to use you as a spearhead in any anti cylon campaign, expecting you to just pull basestars out of the sky. But if I share that knowledge I may just get over ruled", Bill told him firmly.

Lee swallowed guessing his father was probably right. He thought that if another pilot had had the gift he'd probably be wanting them ti go seek revenge . As long as that other pilot wasn't Starbuck. That thought also popped into his head.

I cannot however save you from any future plans to use your vipers jumpdrive", there it was what Lee knew was coming. It occurred to him then that by confessing that a hybrid was 'talking to him he actually might save himself from future missions. But he also didn't fancy being locked away and examined because they thought he was being influenced. So again he said nothing .

But later that night as he lay awake with stims running through his system he realised he was probably only putting off the inevitable . Still giving himself a few days may present a solution.

In the morning he was back up in his viper feeling even less in control than before. "You know it has never been this quiet before", Kara observed. "I keep expecting the cylons to pop out on us. They are being strangely quiet. We have taken their fuel and I would have thought they wanted payback".

Maybe we actually scared them," Marauder suggested. "Us scare the things that wiped out billions of humans, I doubt it, scoffed Lee.

"Then why haven't they attacked", Kara asked. Lee never got the chance to answer that because his viper suddenly jumped.

He found himself in a totally different location staring at 5 cylon basestars. Galactica, galactica, he forced the thought into his head. But the ship did not respond.

As he stared at the basestars it suddenly occurred to him that if he could override a hybrid and jump a cylon basestar then the hybrid could probably do the same to his ship.

Obviously the hybrid had given up waiting for his dream state visits and was going for one up close and personal. Now Lee really did regret not telling his father everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- in the arms of the enemy

"Where did the Captain go", Bill yelled at Kara Thrace as she stood at attention in CIC. "I don't know sir, one moment he was there the next poof he jumped away", she flew her arms about in demonstration.

"If he accidently caused the viper to jump it'd be easy and fast to find his way back", Bill stated.

"But since nearly two hours have passed then we must consider one of two options. "Firstly Lee decided he could no longer take being considered as a weapon and decided to jump away. He does however have nowhere to go. Secondly Lee did not make the ship jump himself".

Tigh stared at him as he said that, "it is a cylon drive, Bill reminded him." Yes but why didn't Sharon steal the ship and just take it away. Without the ship Lee would be just another pilot", Tigh countered"

Bill felt himself go pale as he realised that the cylons were probably well aware of the fact that Lee could also jump a basestar. "Even without the ship he was dangerous", he reluctantly told his XO. "That basestar did not just jump into the planet by accident Lee did it." I made a mistake in assuming that since Valerii didn't take the viper that they could not influence Lee's jump drive".

Tighs mouth dropped open, "when were you going to tell me this, he asked angrily. . Lee was in a coma after jumping one basestar Colonel who can tell what effects jumping others would have", Bill stated firmly. Tigh put his hands on his hips, "the brat can destroy the enemy with just one thought that is one awesome weapon Bill", he stated.

"Yes and but since the cylons probably also know this I have to consider the possibility that Lee is now in enemy hands", Bill told him.

Tigh went pale, "they could force him to think of Galactica and we could find ourselves at the mercy of a whole fleet of basestars", he remarked quickly getting a grip on how potentially damaging the whole situation was. "I doubt that he could jump a whole legion of basestars Saul and Lee will never agree to helping them", Adama snapped out deciding he was not going to put up with that suggestion.

" Yes but they aren't going to give him a choice", Tigh countered." Plus it doesn't have to be a whole legion of basestars, one in a surprise attack could take out half the fleet. You should have taken him out of the sky as soon as you learnt what he 'd done", he accused . Bill found his anger rising and snapped back, "if you'd known Lee would have been all lined up to do another mission taking out a basestar. So don't give me that line Colonel." Holding up his arms in surrender Tigh gently reminded him," that doesn't change the fact that they probably have him".

Kara had listeied to the whole conversation and found herself going pale as she thought about what horrible forms of torture might be happening to Lee right now.

"Would you like a cup of tea", Lee stared at the skin job that was holding the cup out to him.

That was rather an extraordinary torture technigue he thought. He'd been forced to land his viper on the deck of one of the basestars after being escorted in by at least 30 cylon raiders. He'd held off making a shot knowing it'd do him no good. He had still desparately tried to make his ship jump but nothing had worked.

As he'd stepped out into the ship he'd expected to be dragged off but all the shining centurions did was escort him to a room where a whole lot of skins jobs waited.

"No ", Lee repelied as a blonde woman held out a cup to him. He could not risk eating or drinking in case it was drugged.. "Suit yourself", a Leoban model told him. The man approached and walked around him, "you don't look like much", he stated. "Neither do you", Lee snapped back. Leoban grinned at that. "I am not going to give you any information so you might as well shoot me now", Lee told him bluntly. "Oh but Captain we aren't going to shoot you. It seems our hybrid wants to see you and we have no choice but to comply". He pointed at the familiar bath shaped receptacle at the far end of the room. Lee wandered over and looked at the woman who haunted his dreams.

As he knelt down beside her he was well aware of the fact he was being watched.

Leoban had to do some fast talking to the other basestars to get them to not attack the viper. The others seemed to have acquired the human fault of impatience and had told him he had a deadline for sorting out the problem with the hybrids. He was going to give this human that time and if he didn't work things out then he'd shoot him.

"They are going to kill me", Lee told the hybrid as he knelt beside her. He had no doubt that he would not last long in enemy hands. The frightening thought that they would force him to use his mind to jump this basestar to Galacticas location was intruding upon him.

The hybrids hand came out of the bath again and up toward his own, then it gripped his in a gesture that was almost compassionate. Lee found his mind immediately assaulted by images and words. It was all something he could not comprehend but it was also very compelling.

"So why is she refusing our commands", Leoban demanded of Lee after watching the interaction between hybrid and human for 10 minutes. "How would I know", Lee couldn't help the snappy reply even though he knew it'd annoy them. So he only had himself to blame when a centurion grabbed him and held him roughly. "It is be nice to human's day, but its not going to last much longer", Leoban warned him.

The basestar suddenly lurched violently to one side throwing Lee out of the grasp of the centurion, "no, shouted the hybrid. This stunned Lee, it seemed like she was protecting him.

Leoban was glaring as he got to his feet . When he approached the others cylons and started whispering it suggested to Lee that things were not going that well.

"It is obvious the hybrid is for some reason protecting this human. But we have to consider that perhaps he can influence her as well".

6 however shook her head, "I doubt one human could influence all our hybrids." We are going to have see how things unfold for awhile". Leoban hated this suggestion but could think of nothing better.

"What do you want", Lee finally got around to asking. He got a mental image of a planet with water and several land masses. He was about to ask for more information when a name popped into his head, Earth.

It was their safe haven, the place they were fleeing to escape the cylons and it seemed the cylons knew all about it. Not a reassuring thought. 'I can't take you there", Lee told her firmly." Yes, I can jump a viper or basestar with my mind but it will only work on something I am familiar with. I studied the terrain of your cylon base by photos before jumping in there. I had to have a fixed point of reference. I don't know anything about this earth."

He didn't bother to say that his father did and was keeping the knowledge secret. He was not going to lay all his cards on the table when he was playing with the enemy.

For a response, he got another image of a planet, "the way to earth is shrouded in the past", the hybrid told him. Another name floated through his mind, Kobol.

"The tomb of Athena will show you the path to earth", the hybrid jabbered. Lee assumed there would be a price for her showing him this. That the Hybrids had not taken their basestars to earth already spoke of the fact he had an ability they did not . Which meant that they wanted him to gather the reference points then jump this basestar to Earth so the Cylons could settle there themselves. He was not about to agree to that ever. Not of course he was not going to tell her that. Since his father already knew the way to earth then he could ensure they found it first.

"Thank you for this insight", lee lied to the hybrid. She let his hand go."Go now, I will reboot and serve these ones again", the hybrid told him.

Lee turned back to the skin jobs," I have solved your problems so I'll have my viper back now", he told them.

Leoban noted that the time the other basestars had allocated for discussion was nearly over. If this human did not leave they were going to get fired upon. "Go then, but do not expect us to be lenient if we meet again". Leoban threatened. Lee smiled right in his face, "same here", he retorted.

Speeding quickly back to his viper Lee gave it a quick complete inspection before launching out into space. Then he thought about Galactica and found himself relaxing as he jumped away.

Lee never expected a warm welcome so was not surprised to find himself facing marines and being taken into custody. He made sure he was relaxed , calm and non threatening putting his hands on his head and letting them bind his wrists like a criminal.

5 minutes later he was in the brig and being given a quick once over by Cottle. "I really should give you a frequent patient pass", Cottle remarked as he checked him over.

Lee submitted peacefully to the exam, "you heart rate is a little erratic Captain", Cottle observed.

"So would yours be if you were locked up in your own brig", he responded. Cottle though was staring him right in the face and tapping his hands against his body. "Have you been taking stimulants Captain", he whispered. Frak thought Lee but at least Cottle was marginally better than his father. "Well", Cottle was waiting for an answer.

Lee never got a chance to respond because his father and Tigh were entering the brig. "So how is he", Adama asked. "No signs of any mistreatment", Cottle reported. Lee breathed a sigh of relief when he added nothing else. "So you weren't in cylon hands just having a sulk somewhere", Tigh remarked. Lee glared at him, "actually the cylons offered me a cup of tea and I had a nice little chat", he answered. "Don't get smart", Tigh accused.

"I was just being factual", Lee retorted. "So what did you chat about Captain", Adama asked with a clear warning tone. "They wanted to know what I've done to all their hybrids as they were no longer listening to their commands", Lee told him. "Did you do something to them", Tigh asked his eyes wide.

No", Lee responded. His father was staring at him, "why don't you give us a full report", he demanded.

Lee knew this meant having to confess to keeping some facts quiet so told them about his dream. "You have been talking to a hybrid", Tigh spluttered. Lee nodded keeping his eyes focused on the Colonel so he couldn't see how mad his father was looking. 'So you lied to me again", oh boy he sounded pissed, thought Lee.

"You would have thought I was being influenced and grounded me", he countered. "Maybe I should have", Adama snapped back. "If I was being influenced you would be facing down a cylon basestar right now", Lee told him. "There was no harm done with this meeting. The hybrid was supplying me with a way of getting to earth but since you already know the location I don't have to listen to her", he concluded.

Now it was Bill's turn to swallow, "the cylons know about Earth, he asked. 'Yes", Lee said simply.

"They told you how to get there", Tigh asked. "They told me where to look for a pathway . However I would say there is a high possibility it is a trap", Lee stated. "But what does it matter we don't need that knowledge".

Oh dear thought Bill time for an admission of his own ,"actually we do", he told them. "Why you know the way to Earth", Tigh stated. "Actually that was something I just made up to boost morale", Adama confessed steadily. "I thought Earth was just a myth".

Lee stared at him, "now I know where I inherited my lying streak', he retorted. "Captain, that was out of line, Tigh shouted even though he was tempted to tell his CO off himself. "Lets just move this conversation on", Adama told them firmly. At least that was on advantage of command, you could just brush over your own lies. "Tell us where to find this way to Earth Captain."

Lee told them about Kobol. "We will plan a mission down there right away, Adama told Saul Tigh.

They both began to walk out of the brig together leaving Lee behind the bars, "hey haven't you forgotten something," he protested. "Sorry Captain but I can't take the chance that the hybrid won't try to talk to you about the mission to Kobol". You will be staying here for awhile to think about why you didn't reveal everything to me", his father told him. Ouch stinging reminder of who exactly was in charge, but Lee had not expected anything else.

He had to hope though that the hybrid did not expect him to be on this mission or else something very bad could happen to those chosen for the mission.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Coming apart at the seams

Okay usually it was her that thought up some hair brained plan. She'd never expected the Commander to be one to do something almost totally crazy. Yet here they were on the planet that had an unsavoury reputation. Looking down at the grass she almost expected it to be red, blood soaked from the years of death. That grass was a beautiful green and felt moist as it lashed against her ankles. Kobol was a very pretty world .Feeling the fresh air undampened by going through a recycler brought pang of loss to Karas mind as she recalled life on Caprica before the Cylons came. The bad reputation did not matter this planet made a welcome change from the cold grey interior of Galactica.

But the beauty didn't stop her being on high alert. Ths planet was probably one big cylon trap just waiting to ensnare them. How'd she know that, because the Commander had said the information had been given to Lee by the Cylons .

He was now in Galacticas brig probably feeling very sorry for himself. It was hardly his fault the cylons had summoned his viper and wanted a little chat. But from the look on the Commanders face she guessed that was not the reason he was locked up. He's pissed him off, not a good thing to do to your father and even worse when your father is also your CO. Poor Lee just could not win.

Pulling her mind back to where she was Kara crept forward and scanned for signs that the cylons on the planet had determined their location. At the moment their were none with birds singing happily from the trees in the distance. A nice place for a picnic and she wished that was why they were here. Looking back at the squad Kara felt more tense. Commander Adama was with them and she saw it as her responsibility to get him back to the ship in one piece. "If you don't bring him back don't bother coming back yourself", Tigh had told her pointedly before she'd left on the mission. The bastard had meant every word which did not make her feel valued.

Normally the Commander would not have gone on a mission like this. But he said it was top secret, to do with their journey to earth and he needed to go. Well she can't argue with the Commander. So suck it up and make sure he's alright. She couldn't help wishing that Tigh was having just as much stress commanding the Galactica in his COs absence.

Tigh was always nervous when Bill was off the ship. He hated command and when Bill was not around things just seemed to go wrong. To limit this possibility he was being a strict as possible.

Firstly he was leaving 'the brat' aka Lee Adama firmly locked in the brig. Next he was jumping Galactica and the fleet to a location that was not known by the Commander. If the team on Kobol fell into enemy hands they would not be able to reveal what they did not know. A raptor would jump to Kobol in a few hours time and wait with the rendevous coordinates. If Bill and the others did not show, it'd jump away.

Discretely taking a sip from his hip flask Tigh studied the charts to chose a location for the Galacticas jump. It was about his tenth sip of the day and the map looked a little blurry but Tigh made an extremely good job of faking knowing exactly what he was doing. Gaeta was watching and trying not to gag as he smelt the alcohol. Looking around he noticed all the other officers in CIC studying Tigh and desparately trying to feel confident. But some of them were not being very convincing.

Lee lay down on the lumpy bed in the brig and tried to get comfortable. But all he could think about was Kobol and the fact that his father and Kara were going there. The two people he cared about most putting themselves in danger. He was almost certain the planet would be filled with Cylons. The hybrid had to have a reason for giving them this information, which is why it screamed loudly, trap. Yet why didn't the cylons simply retrieve the information themselves. Sure it'd take a few jumps but eventually they'd get to earth. It still didn't make sense to him and he doubted he be allowed any more personal meetings. That just left the other alternative, dreaming. The stimulants in his body had worn off now . Tigh and his father had suggested to Cottle that he be given some to keep him from falling asleep. But the Doc had said no giving the excuse he did not think it was wise because of the coma Lee had been in not to long ago. His father and Tigh had accepted this excuse .The look Cottle gave Lee suggested they were going to have a conversation later about taking medication that had not been prescribed .

Lee had wanted the doc to say yes to the medication as he was afraid of dreaming ,not knowing how much control he had over what happened. But as his body was screaming 'sleep' fairly loudly and after trying to resist for awhile he finally gave in.

Immediately he found himself in another dream. This time it was different as he seemed to be in a room with a dozen other people .When he tried to move he found his arms and legs were securely bound. The looks of terror in the eyes of those around made his heart race." 'They will come for one of us next", a man a few people down stated his tone tortured . That made made him struggle against his bonds. A warm hand' wrapped around his shoulder and squeezed in reassurance, "you are frightening her", a man warned. "Her', thought Lee. Moving his dream self over he got a glimpse of his image in a shiny wall, he was a young woman, maybe late teens early twenties. "Daddy, what will they do to us", he found his dream state mouth opening.

"It's alright Carolanne don't worry", the man soothed. Lee found his heart beating faster, Carolanne was his mothers name and now he thought about it the man with his arms around him looked familiar as well. He'd seen a photo of him beside his mothers bed once and had been told that was his long dead grandfather.

He didn't have time to reflect what this meant because a large centurion entered the room. This was a different type of Cylon to those around these days but it still filled him with dread. It's red eye scanned the group of huddled frightened prisioners before approaching him and wrapping it's metal hand around his arm then trying to drag him off.

"No, please no take me instead, his 'father' screamed. All that got him was a sharp slap with a metal hand that flew him backward. Lee found himself feeling terrified on behalf of his dream self and trying to kick out and struggle agianst his bonds. It did him no good and he soon found himself being dragged through the corridors of this weird place to another room. As he looked around his mind began to fill with terror, a central bed, all sorts of sharp instruments on a table, some that dripped with blood. It was obviously an operating theatre.

He found himself going into full panic mode screaming and thrashing with furious force against his bonds. All he fell was pain in arms and legs. Within seconds the centurion had him in its grasp and was strapping him down to the bed .Lee tried to force himself from the dream but just like last time he could not wake.

The centurion apporached and picked a sharp scalpel off the table with its claws.

Lee kept his eyes wide open as the knife was descending down onto his delicate flesh, "without you the journey to kobol will exact a price of blood", the words of a hybrid came through as the centurion began to cut into his dream selfs flesh. He saw her face then mirriored in the ceiling above him and found himself gasping as he recognised the similarities between his mothers looks and the hybrids. The scalpel cut into his flesh and Lee found himself screaming along with his dream self. The cylons were not using any pain relief or bothering to offer any comfort and Lee felt hot tears run down his mothers eyes.

This was a dream he told himself, so why then was he still screaming and feeling like he would never stop. The room was spinning around him as the cylon kept digging into flesh, "stop, please ,stop, he heard his mother beg. As if they had finally heard his pleas he jolted awake. He was lying on the floor of his cell with his heart feeling like it was beating rapidly out of his chest. The dream had confirmed his mother had undergo cylon experimentation .Since that experimentation seemed to be focused on creating a hybrid it raised some interesting questions. Like what would happen to the offspring of one of those experimented upon. Would they themselves be almost a human version of a cylon hybrid. Obviously the answer was yes. It was frightening and it made the brig seem dark and menacing without light and warmth.

Then it occurred to him that it was not his state of mind effecting how things looked, the darkness was due to the fact that all the brig lights were off.

He struggled to his feet as the hatch to the brig was opened and two torch bearing marines came and unlocked his cell, "come with us Sir, was all they said. "Whats going on", Lee demanded as he followed them out. Stepping into the corridor he noticed it too was dark, "are we having problems with the power", Lee asked. "There's been an incident sir" , one marine told him.

That did not sound good. Speeding up his pace Lee followed his guards to CIC.

It was all dark there as well with shadowed figures rushing about with torches in their hands. Lee however was only focused on one thing, Colonel Tigh lying unmoving on the floor. A medic was standing over him placing an oxygen mask on his face. "Sitrep ", Lee demanded. "The Colonel did not check the maps accurately and we jumped the ship into a location bearing a major space anomoly. It caused a massive electrical surge to go through the ship. Unfortunately the Colonel was touching the console at the moment the surge passed through and got an electrical shock."

"He's still alive, the medic was telling them, but he could have suffered major internal burns."

Lee swallowed as the Colonel was loaded onto a stretcher and born away . The situation was bad, without power they were vulerable and flying blind. Things had to get sorted out quickly and that made him ask the most important question "who's the ranking officer".

Everyone in CIC turned and was staring. Lee was about to turn and look for the officer he was sure was standing behind him when Gaeta answered, "you are "

All Lee could think of saying was, "oh frak" which was highly inappropriate and did not instill confidence of those around him but was a simple expression of how screwed he thought they were.

Unaware of the drama aboard Galactica Kara led the small group across a flat area and into the cover of some trees. "Alright sir where do we go to find this tomb". Bill pulled out a copy of the scriptures, an old religious text. This was the only thing he could find that had any reference to a 'tomb of Athena". While he didn't believe in this sort of thing he was not about to dismiss the knowledge it contained. "Its up there", Bill pointed.

Kara followed his finger line beyond the flat pleasant fields, through the denser woods and into thick jungle that angled dangerously upward. Of course the tomb had to be upon the highest most inaccessible point. It was going to take them along time to go all the way up there.

It was only a matter of time before the cylons occupying this planet came looking for them. In fact Kara began to get worried that they hadn't started shooting already. Were they up to something. They may be metal but they were not entirely stupid. It made her nervous.

Not to far awy the cylons began to work. They had heard the sonic booms that indicated craft were entering the atmosphere. Long range scouts had confirmed the landing of craft identified as being colonial . There was a patrol party searching for those colonals right now. But if they didn't find them then the leader had another way to take them out of the picture. They were erecting a pulse cannon that would shoot the craft down before it had a chance to leave the atmosphere.

The humans would never know what had hit them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Lets concentrate on getting the vital systems up first", Lee instructed the repair teams . There were unfortunately many of those like the jump drives, hangar bays, medical, dradis not to mention basic life support. The electrical surge had fried many circuits in their equipment so that backup power was not going to come on. "The rest of the fleet is probably panicking out there" , Gaeta remarked hitting the blank screen hard with his fist. Lee guessed that the civvies without the benefit of strict military discipline would be all be screaming right now and sure they were going to die. The Galactica was the only thing that stood between them and extinction. "Normally a raptor could launch and use its instrumentation to make contact and get readings. However with the hangar bays out of power it would be suicidal to launch", Hoshi stated. "Unless you didn't need to launch", Lee reminded him, "I can jump my viper out and get a position fix then jump back", he stated. Hoshi pursed his lips in disapproval, "you are in charge now, so should not risk your life on a dangerous endevour."

Lee stood his ground, "we do know roughtly where we are, he tapped the charts, "I don't know why you said it was an anchartered anomoly , he challenged pointing to a large clearly marked area. Hoshi shot a glance at Gaeta and grimaced, covering for Tigh was obviously not going to work. Lee said nothing further understanding how awkward it was to speak out about a superior officer. He also knew though that the Colonel should face some sort of disiplinary action over his mistake."Tigh brought us all the way over here by the Hydrian Nova. If I stay behind the ship and use it for cover then I should not be affected by electrical discharges. I will contact the rest of the fleet and reasurre them then jump back," Lee informed the bridge crew.

Hoshi was still looking disapporving so he pulled himself taller and stared Hoshi and the bridge crew right in the eye, "this is my decision", he reminded them. Hoshi found himself dropping his eyes, Lee Adama may be a lot younger than his father but he had inherited the same glare. "Very well sir", Hoshi agreed. He handed him a torch and advised him to be careful.

As Lee made his way to the launch bays he could not help remembering the Hybrids warning about Kobol. Now that he was out of the brig he could use his ship to jump to the planet. But that would mean leaving Galactica in this state, almost defenseless. His father would not be impressed. So he had to do what he could to retify this situation before he left. On his way to the hangar bays he stopped into the med bay to check up on Tigh. He found him behind a curtain surrounded by medical staff who were undertaking both chest compressions and given Tigh breaths through a mask.

That electric pusle messed up his heart, Commander we are going to need power back on as soon as possible or he hasn't got a chance", Cottle told Lee. " Noting his change in rank Lee hurried to correct the Doc "It's captain. "Right now we don't need a Captain we need a commander", Cottle told him, "it is up to you to get us out of this".

"I hope I can doc", Lee stated. He was about to move away when the Doc grabbed his arm, "Have confidence in yourself or keep it to yourself if you don't, he chastised. Lee glared at the hand on his arm and was surprised when Cottle grinned at him, "thats better", the doc whispered.

Moving away Lee hurriedly headed for the hangar bays and climbed into his viper. Then he jumped it to a position a few miles from Glacticas stern. Immediately the dradis on his ship picked up information from the surrounding space. He could see they had a huge problem straight away.

Jumping the viper back he ran to CIC, "we seem to have lost the fleet", he stated. Hoshi and Gaeta both looked shocked, "they must not have jumped", Hoshi determined. "That might be a good thing as at least they didn't suffer the same sort effects we have, Gaeta stated. "Yes but if cylons find them while we are not there", Lee did not bother to finish that sentence. "Right new priority get the FTL on line and fast", he demanded. 'Yes Sir, Hoshi stated rushing to carry out his orders. Lee stood straight backed in CIC aware that all eyes were on him now. Now he truly unstood what the weight of command felt like.

Kara's legs ached as they climbed slowly up the ridge toward the peaks. It did not help that the recent rain had left the hills slick with mud and for every 2 steps upward there was another downward.

Holding firmly onto a tree Kara rested for a moment. The Commander joined her a few minutes later. He was only puffing a little, "you might want to cut down on the sweet treats Kara, he scolded as he listened to her sucking breaths. "I'll bear that in mind the next time we go on a jungle trek", she muttered. "take 5 everyone' Adama ordered. They all stopped to take sips of water and take a few bites of the energy bars,. Kara turned her back on the sharp incline and looked back down the hill. There was still no sign of cylon pursuit, she grinned to herself as she imagined them moaning about having to climb up a mountain, 'my legs might rust". She restrained a laugh and felt her mood lighten. About to turn back toward the next part of their climb she noticed a flash of light in the distance, "glasses", he snapped out. Binoculars were quickly handed to her and sudden silence fell over the rest of the team. The Commander was quickly by her side "what is it Lt", he asked suddenly all business. Kara focused the glasses on where the glint had come from, with a few adjustments she could partially see what was shining in the sun. "The cylons are building something down there, she moved the glasses around, "looks like they heard us entering the atmosphere and are making sure we can't leave". Bill pulled the glasses off her and looked himself, "a pulse gun", he stated. "Yes and we are going to have to take it out", Kara told him.

Bill kept looking and picked out at least 6 cylons. "Well we are about evenly matched. Plus we have the element of surprise". Kara looked up at the hill, "I think you should take someone with you and get that information we came for. I'll take the rest of the team and take out that gun", she stated. That meant she had the most difficult and dangerous part of the mission but she could not let their CO put himself into deadly danger. "Tigh had a word with you didn't he", Commander Adama stormed. "yes, Sir, Kara agreed. "It is not strategic to split up the team Lt. you would be outnumbered", Bill knew that Starbuck had already figured that out but he had to say it anyway. "Okay so the odds aren't the best but with two teams things could go a lot faster. You go and get this information then double time it down to us. We will take out the gun and then we all rendezvous and get the frak out of here", Kara suggested. Bill mulled that one over and decided that he wanted things to go faster.

"Agreed", he told Kara, he pulled her close for a second, "be careful", he told her. "Kara smiled softly, "you know me sir", she told him. Bill scowled, "that was not a reassuring thing to say", he grumbled.

Kara took 4 people with her and taking point slowly led them down the hill. They needed to maintain the element of surprise so had to be as quiet as possible.

Bill took Sgt Mathias and continued to climb the hill. He could not help thinking about Kara's mission . She had survived so many things but there was always the day when your luck run out. He hoped today was not Starbucks day.

When he saw the top of the peak just ahead he knew his mission was almost over. Deadly quiet seemed to have fallen over the planet, no bird song, not even the ruffling of a breeze. Then he heard the distant sound of gunfire and knew the battle had begun below. 'Lets get what we came for and go and help, Adama ordered the Sgt. The forged ahead into the opening in the rock face.

Starbuck fired and kept firing at the cylons. They had the advantage of quick machine reflexes that could fire in an instance. They also had no conscience not bothering to aid fallen comrades. It made them a formidable enemy but the element of surprise had given them a slight advantage with two cylons going down before the others could react. The rest though were firing away relentlessly.

"Dammit these things don't die easily, Sgt Harris, sighed as he pumped more bullets into one of the centurions. Starbuck agreed keeping up her own slavo on another. She heard a sharp intake of breath from the seargant , it was a sound she'd heard before, he'd been hit. Daring to flick a glance his way she saw blood streaming down his leg. There was pain etched on his face but he was still firing. Marines were tough and that was why the Comaander had insisted they come along. Starbuck kept firing , Clatter, the sound of a cylon falling to the ground, the best sound in the world, the odds were rapidly diminishing. Minutes later it was over as the last centurion folded over on itself then fell.

"Right get the explosives and take the gun out", Starbuck ordered. Now it was over she could turn more attention to Sgt Harris who was white faced and sweating. He had wrapped the wound in his leg with part of his shirt bit the bold still seaped through. Med kit, Starbuck shouted. Seconds later as she was looking through the dressing she heard the explosion as the gun was taken out. She allowed herself a smile. 'Right, lets go rendezvous with the Commander", she told her squad.

Okay he was inside a big cavern and looking at all theses broken statues but what they heck was he supposed to do now. Sgt Mathias was looking at him waiting for him to get the information. But there waere no computer terminals convenient buttons or anything, just the stautes. Moving closer to them Bill noted they were of the old Gods. The Statue of Athena stood proudly in the middle her hand outstretched as though pointing. When Bill followed her finger line he noticed what he had assumed were small holes in the wall. But as he looked closer he realized they could be star constilations. He asked the Sgt for a pen and began to copy them out, this was the pathway they were looking for. Meanwhile Sgt Matthias was strolling around the cavern looking at the other statues. He stopped in front of one, "look heres Apollo", moving closer to examine a statue a he found a rock shifting under his foot.

Bill heard a whoosh of air and did not have a chance to call out a warning before a dart shot through the air and into the Sgts. neck. THe mans eyes were startled for a second then he fell to the ground. Bill froze, very possibly this whole place was booby trapped. He should have figured that like most traps getting in was the easy part.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Aginst all odds

"Bill swung the torch over the cavern floor and found that unlike the walls the floor was tiled, obviously man made. There were paving stones all over the floor with any one of them being a potential trigger for a booby trap. He was a military commander and knew what to do when confronted by a physical enemy. But this was very different. He remained still trying to think of a way out of this that did not involve dying, trouble was he could not easily see one.

Kara started glancing at the time with increasing frequency, first the Commander was one minute late, then 5, now it was up to fifteen. "We are going to have to go back up that mountain to see what is wrong". Sgt Harris glanced at the time as well, "it is almost time for Galactica to send the raptor to the rendezvous point. If we don't make it there in time they may thingk we are not coming." Oh just wonderful thought Kara another frakking problem but she did not think this out loud just ordered everyone to double time it up the hill.

"FTL and Dradis are active and the rest of the systems should be on line soon", Hoshi reported. "Good lets set the coordinates and jump back to find the fleet", Lee ordered.

"Yes Sir, Hoshi could not help the grin, Lee Adama was a more steadying influence than the erratic Colonel Tigh. They jumped a few minutes later and the world seemed to be holding it's breath. They all stood staring at the blank screens . Seconds later they came back to life as information was received from outside the ship. A huge cheer broke out beside Lee as Colonal transponders were detected. "Well done everyone, one hurdle down. Lets get the rest of this ship up and running", Lee instructed

With smiles still on their faces the crew got back to their jobs. "Sir, we are due to see the raptor out to rendezvous with the Kobol raptor soon however hangar bays are still out of commission", Gaeta reminded Lee. "He doesn't need to launch Lt.", Hoshi interjected with a roll of his eyes. Lee noticed the crew stopping in their work and turning to look at him. They were getting used to him solving issues like this with his viper. But he couldn't deny it was the best course of action. 'You know where I'll be", he told Hoshi as he strode out of CIC and made his way to the hangar bays.

Kara stepped into the rock opening her senses on full alert. She did not call out because she had to consider the possibility that the cylons were the cause of the Commanders delay. Entering into the main cavern she felt herself relax when she saw her very whole looking CO. "Kara don't move", Bills torch light hit her eyes and he shouted the warning with an urgency that bought her to an instant stop. About that time she noticed Sgt. Matthias lying obviously dead on the ground, the dart in his neck and look of total horrified surprise on his face clued her to the fact something had gone wrong.

The place is booby trapped Lt", Adama told her, "her threw over his pad with the constellations . Take this and get out of here", he ordered. Kara was shaking her head, "no way sir", she stated firmly.

A fond look came over his face then and Bill Adama spoke like the father in law he almost had been to Kara Thrace. "Please Kara, I don't want anyone else to die".

Kara held her ground for a second then backed away slowly, "I am going to think up a way to get you out of there", she told him firmly.

Retreating to outside the cavern Kara made the decision to leave one marine here with the Commander and take the raptor to the rendezvous site and seek help from Galactica.

She was very surprised 1 hour later when she found herself facing Lee in his viper. Obviously she was not the only one to have had unexpected events. They both quickly filled each other in on what had happened and got down to planning how to rescue the Commander. "I was thinking that we could get some protective gear like they use when fighting fires and have someone walk across the cavern wearing it", Kara suggested.

That was a good plan but it was going to take a while to carry out as wearing that gear was heavy. "There might be an easier way Kara", Lee told her as he thought up something. "What way Lee, that place has potentially hundreds of those darts. In protective gear it may be slow but we will get your father out of there", she countered. "Yes but we know cylons have already been to that planet what if they decide to check on the status of their team."Lee reminded her. Kara crossed her arms over her body,he was doing it again shooting down her ideas, "so exactly what were you thinking", she asked in a surly tone. Lee bit his lip, "exactly how big is this cavern Kara", he asked. Kara though that was a weird question until the reason he'd asked it suddenly occurred to her.

"Lee are you frakking out of your mind", she could not help saying. "No", Lee snapped back

"Alright I guess you'll do it your way anyway", she broke contact on the radio feeling peeved. "You are still one of the smartest people I know", Lee threw the complement over the radio trying hard to gain back approval. All he got was silence, "not to mention the most beautiful", that slipped from his lips before he could stop it. A little giggle sounded, "and totally sexy", now Lee had started he couldn't stop. "Thats nice Lee but I haven't forgotten you called me someone elses name", Kara could not stop herself undoing all his complements. "I loved her Kara but not as much as I love you", Lee felt the words he'd bottled up come rushing out bringing a release from the grief of losing his lover back on Caprica.

Kara felt warmth fill her yet part of her again wanted to reject him. What was she so scared of. Then a vision of visiting Zac in the morgue popped into her head, she could not bear to lose another Adama. But if she didn't reach out she might just lose herself, "Lee I think we have something to talk about when you get back", she told him. "Yes Kara", Lee agreed. He jumped the viper seconds later feeling like his dizzy, happy thoughts were fueling this flight.

Bill was feeling ravenous and was trying hard to keep his mind off the fact. To pass the time he shared some stories of his earlier days with the marine sergeant. He could not help thinking of Kara and wondering what plan she could think up to get him out of this one. Minutes later he didn't have to wonder any more as he stared at the most miraculous sight, Lee's viper hovering in the middle of the cavern. "Stay back and don't move " came Lee's voice amplified from the cockpit. Bill watched as his son set his viper down on the tiled floor. Immediately dozens of darts shot from the walls , sounds like bees flying by filled the skies for several minutes until finally silence fell.

Lee opened his cockpit and looked out at his father. Bill was shaking his head, "you are getting very used to using that viper, he stated.

Yes he was and that in itself was almost scary . But he could not let any negative thoughts hamper him now. Jumping outside the cavern he made sure the raptor picked up his father and the sergeants dead body. Then in tandem with the raptor they jumped back to the Galactica where Lee knew some shocks were awaiting his father.

Bill found out what had happened in his absence almost straight away when Cottle summoned him to sickbay. Cottle motioned him through the closed curtains of a cubicle. Once inside he stood still trying to control suddenly heaving emotions. Tigh was almost as white as the sheets the covered him. The quietness of his motionless body only broken by the hiss of a ventilator as it strove to keep him alive. "He's suffered a heavy electrical shock causing severe trauma to his heart and brain", Cottle told him. Bill moved forward to take Tigh's limp hand in his own, the only time he would have dared hold his XOs hand. "What is the prognosis Doc", Bill asked in a voice that was scarcely above a whisper. There was a pause and Bill shot a look at the docs face. Cottle had served aboard battlestars a long time seen many things yet there was still a look of deep compassion and sorrow present , it was that look that prepared Bill for the worst. "The machines are keeping him alive , Commander. The damage is to severe for recovery to be a possibility. He will either have to stay like this for the rest of his life or someone will have to order the machines to be turned off,"

"No", the word slipped out of Bills mouth without a second thought, "there must be hope Doc".

"He's never coming back from this Bill", Cottle had changed to a first name basis now. "Knowing the Colonel like I did, I do not think he would have wanted to lie like this for the rest of his life. "

Bill let the words wash over him not ready to deal with them yet. "I will give you my decision in a short while", he told the doc. Then he walked out and down the corridor not oblivious to the salutes of anyone he went past.

Entering his stateroom he went straight to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a long drink.

While his father was coming to terms with what was happening to his XO Lee was again trying hard to fight off sleep. But the stress of the last few days were rapidly catching up to him.

When his eyes slipped shut minutes later he quickly found himself in the midst of another dream. This one was even weirder than before as he could see himself walking across beautiful green grass holding a woman's hand in his own. He could not see her face but the hand felt warm, comforting. Above him in the sky was the beauty of the sun. Maybe he was actually having a dream about Kara. With his declaration of love still fresh in his mind he was probably just seeing their future together. This thought vanished as a question filled his mind, "the location of Earth", the hybrids voice was just one step away from demanding. "My father is keeping it to himself", Lee answered trying hard not to smile, take that hybrid bitch. "He always was a stubborn mule",that was defintely not what he had expected her to say. "You don't even know him", Lee found himself snapping back. His vison shifted again and this time he was looking at the woman clearly, "we did get married", the woman responded. Lee looked at the familiar form of his mother, "I share her memories and thought", the hand squeezed his own. "So tell me the location of earth and we can always be together, son."That last bit had him reeling, he pulled his dream selfs hand from hers just like it had burnt him, "no", he spat out firmly

"You will bring about your peoples undoing", the hybrid taunted. "I don't bloody care, at least we will be free from your kind", Lee shouted. "They will be free, but you will not ,ever, son", her eyes looked totally black now, scary and frightening. "Leave me alone", Lee shouted it as well as throwing mental force her way. The response was shocking, the hybrid raised its hands to its head, "no, reject command", she sounded more cylon again. Lee kept up the barrage, "get out of my head". Seconds later he found himself thrown backward hard and jolting awake sitting upright in his bunk bed. He sat there trying hard to get his thought back in order.

Bill sat savouring his drinks taste and lost in past memories of his XO for many long moments. Then he finally summoned his son to his room.

Lee came in to stand before the desk and saluted military style. He still felt a little out of sorts but found comfort in slipping into soldier mode. His father though did not respond seemingly lost in thought, "Commander, you wanted to see me", he asked, no response, "sir", Lee said that a little louder, still no response," Dad", Lee shouted. Now the blue eyes snapped to his face and the look of pain within them made him sink down to his fathers side and take his hand, "what is it, he asked gently.

"Cottle told me Tigh is not going to recover", Bill stated. Lee dropped his eyes immediately, "I'm sorry", his voice was genuine, sad. Tigh might have been a bastard at times but he was close to his father. Bill placed his hand on his sons hand thankful for the support. From what he'd heard Tigh had made an error which had compromised the ships safety. If he had lived then he would have to a make a hard decision. "I will order the doc to turn off his life support. His passing will naturally leave the role of XO open", Bill reflected

Of course that would be a problem and Lee mentally went over every member of the bridge crew trying to think up who would be the most likely replacement. His thought skidded to a halt though when he saw the speculative gaze his father was giving him, surely he wasn't thinking…

"From what I heard you did a very good job of commanding in my absence, made some very good decisions", his father began. "No", Lee hadn't meant to shout that so loudly but somehow he couldn't stop himself. His fathers eyes widened. "Sorry", Lee apologized quickly before his father could get angry, "I just don't think I am ready for that yet."

"Son you weren't ready to be CAG but you've done a good job", Bill praised. He saw Lee smile and reflected that he didn't complement him that often. Letting Lee bathe in that warm glow for a minute he forged onto more serious things. "There are other reasons too. Now we have the route to earth we need to proceed there at the fastest possible speed . But we cannot afford to let the Cylons know the details of our destination."

"Lee sunk into a chair, "she has already tried to take the information", he admitted ",but I find I can resist her." "Yes you may be able to in a dream but it'd be a lot harder in person. I cannot afford to let her take you and that viper captive again,"Bill decided.

" Don't take me out of the sky", Lee knew he sounded like he did when he was four and his father had taken away his favourite toy. "I don't think I have a choice Captain, you are in contact with the enemy", Bill was being very firm. He knew that he was depriving himself of an amazing weapon in the viper. But this was a better solution than permanently confining his own son. Lee gave his father his best Adama stare and stated, "she doesn't see herself as the enemy dad, she thinks she's my mother."

Now that was truly the most shocking thing Bill had heard.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- facing forward

She remembered the soft touch of grass upon her feet, the warmth of the sun and the sweetness of her first kiss. This was all something she should not know about, but the bond between her and a human woman had been strong. She had shared the thoughs and feelings of Carolanne Adama until her existence had been ripped from her consciousness. It had been almost as painful as losing one of her sisters. "Redirect sub junction six, the thought intruded reminding herself what she really was a machine. But the urge to escape the endless monotony of dealing with the workings of a basestar was pushing heavily upon her. She should n't have these memories, they were not part of programming but something had gone wrong and over the years no matter how hard she tried she could not delete Carolanne Adama thoughts from her brain.

Her sisters were trying desperately to drag her back and remind her that she was Cylon. All they got was a memory of laughter and love that left them reeling and getting sucked down with her. She could hear the alarms squeeling all over the basestar and knew she was causing he problem. But she could not stop, she wanted release, she wanted the dream and she wanted to be there with the human named Lee Adama. She felt something for him that she did not understand, but the human Carolanne had, he was her son and the hybrid felt the edges of that love. Which was why it was so painful that he'd rejected her

But he'd change his mind when they were together on Earth .All she had needed was a plan to get him to show her the way.

That was why she had allowed them to know the identity of no 8 and why she had told them about Kobol ,she was lulling them into a false sense of security by letting them think they could gain the upper hand. Of course it It had all been a trap. The humans were always ready for the trap so she had let them think that the pulse cannon and the booby trapped cave were all they had to face. While they had been dealing with these things a centurion had been placing a traking device on the raptor. When it jumped back to the Glactica she'd been given the exact location of the colonial fleet. But she'd wanted to test her 'sons dedication before pursuing things. Typically he reacted like a human forcing her away. But she was now going to get payback for that action. Already she was linking her thoughts with her sisters aboard 16 other basestars. Together they'd jump to the Galactica's location and give them an ultimatum they could not refuse .

Lee was laying back on the couch with a contented smile and deciding there were some good things about being appointed XO, he got a private quarters and could take anyone he liked there. Kara was lying next to him right now a smile flicking across her face. "This place still has lingering traces of Tigh", Kara complained as she snuggled closer to his warmth." Yes, I will have to redecorate, maybe something in pink, Lee teased. Kara laughed heartily deciding she didn't need a drink to feel happy, Lee was a powerful enough distraction. Running his hand through her hair Lee thought about how happy he finally was. He wanted to stay like this forever. But they were still at war and either of them could die at any time. So they both had to live for the now and hope they made it to Earth. Bending over Kara Lee kissed her soundly and slowly savouring the feeling of her lips. Kara got lost in those lips feeling reality fade away, that was until the klaxion reminded her exactly where she was, "XO to the bridge", the intercom demanded, then "alert fighters to your ships". Lee and Kara traded glances savouring one last long look at each other before running off down the corridor.

Lee only had to take one glimpse at the dradis board to see the problem and when he did he just stood staring unsure exactly what they could do. 'We have 15 minutes until the jump drive is ready", Gaeta reported in a voice that only quavered slightly. 'We are dead", Lee heard it muttered softly from the lips of one of the deck crew. Maybe this was it, they were being faced by 17 basestars. Sure he had the ability to throw maybe one but the rest no way, fate had finally caught up with them and he felt like there really was no way out.

But it was strangely silent with the basestars not firing a shot. "Commander we have a transmission coming through", Gaeta sounded surprised. "Pipe it through Lt.", Commander Adama requested. "We require the location to Earth", came the familiar sounds of the hybrids human voice. "No", Bill wasn't even going to quibble over this. "Firing will commence in 5 minutes if you do not give us the location", came the insistent request. "Then we will die", Bill Adama spat the words out with fierce intensity not bothering to seek any one elses opinion. "We are not aiming at you", the reply almost had a tone of victory.

'They are targeting 4 of the civilian vessels", Lee told his father grimly. "Dammit the frakkers, doing it the cowards way", Bill stormed. "If they even blow up one of those ships then we are going to have full scale panic across the rest of the fleet", Gaeta reported. Lee studied his fathers face noting it seem set, he had this feeling the cylons would blast their way through all of the civilian fleet and leave them until last. His father was not the type that gave in so they would all be dead.

"Earth", the question floated through his own mind. But the voice was different soft, tempting the hybrid who thought it was his mother. "Go away", he concentrated and told her. 'You can be your peoples undoing or their redemption", she repeated those familiar words. "Tell me and I will spare them",so that was it, the hybrid expected him to fold to save his people by telling her the pathway. His father had just finished sharing the knowledge of the pathway with Lee. "Tell me", the command came stronger carrying the weight of the combined hybrids. Agony ripped through Lee's brain,up this close he was having problems resisting the urge to just spout everything out.

"Major", Bill looked at his sons face contorted with effort, the sweat that broke out on his brow and the way he kept muttering , "no" and felt agony rip through his body as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at his son. He had tried to spare Lee by giving him a command office. But obviously the hybrid was becoming too strong for even Lee's gifts to repel.

"Tell me honey", Bill froze with the gun in his hand. The voice was so familiar as it came through the speakers, "tell me and live". "No", Bill was still holding out, "eventually we will find out anyway my love", this was his worst nightmare, his former wife as a cylon hybrid.

"NO', Bill remained strong. He still had his weapon trained on Lee, "back down or I'll kill him", he warned.

That shocked Lee to the core, now his father was using him as a bargaining chip. "You have already killed one of my sons, touch the other one and Colonial one goes first", The Hybrids warned firmly.

Bill had gone white at the accusation, "you killed him, the thought echoed through his brain. He had not directly killed Zac but if he fired he would be the one who killed Lee. Around the CIC everyone else was quiet ,shocked. "You cannot ever feel the touch of grass under your feet, you are a machine", Lee shouted out both with his voice and mind. That had the hybrid reeling, "I remember", she simply stated. "My mother is dead", Lee said it with a bleak finality, "your people killed her".

The hybrid struggled to prove him wrong thrashing about in her bath. But her legs would not obey commands to walk, her arms would not obey the command to touch and her lips could never feel the warmth of a kiss, she really was just a machine. That and the knowledge that she'd be trapped like this forever ripped through her brain. She could not banish the memories of Carolannes freedom from her mind. It was then that the hybrid decided to make a choice . Ignoring the call of her sisters to start blasting the humans the Hybrid who shared the memories of Carolanne Adama decided on a new course of action.

Everything seemed to go still and Lee felt relief as his father dropped his arm down declaring brokenly " I just can't do it" and moved the gun away. " The minutes were ticking away, with only 1 and a half left before the cylons started to fire. "Why not tell us, the hybrids voice came back, we will take our whole fleet there. You will be free from us".

Bill saw something in the eyes of those in CIC change at those words. Dammit they wanted to be free from endless running ,free from loved ones dying. "How we know you wouldn't just kill us anyway", Lee changelled . "My last gift to you, son", the hybrids words were soft now, "you can be your peoples undoing or their redemption". Lee found the words circling in his head, along with another question, "what", he thought back trying to clarify what the second part meant . The question echoed out again making him wince in pain "The way to Earth, the hybrid threw a strong thought Lees way that brought renewed agony and made him scream. His father and the bridge crew were looking at him in pity and part of him almost wished his father had shot him. As the pain kept on coming Lee found his mouth opening, "tell her", he demanded.

Bill 's face was set like stone fierce and determined, "She means what she says, if we tell her she will take the whole cylon fleet and go", Lee could feel the certainty of that statement through the pain . On the bridge voices started to murmur, yes they wanted to go to Earth but what guarantee did they have that would make them free from the cylons. "We should tell her, there will be other planets, Gaeta remarked. Bill still didn't want to back down, "firing will commence in 30 seconds", the hybrid was not going to back down either. "Please let us finally be free", Lee was surprised to hear Kara's voice over the intercom ,obviously the mike had been on the entire time.

Bill looked at the faces around him and realised that he could not witness the deaths of the human race just to make a point anymore than he could have shot Lee. With that knowledge Bill Adama did something he never thought possible, surrender, "I will send the coordinates over now", he told the hybrid. "I will know the truth, so do not lie, dear", the replied snapped back.

Sneaking a look over at Lee Bill noticed he still seemed in pain, the hybrid was obviously checking the validity of the information. Bill typed the location into the computer, it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. The clock snapped to zero and the entire CIC crew held their breaths, nothing happened. Seconds later flashes of light filled the skies above Galactica as true to their word the cylon fleet jumped away.

Even though he'd been the one to give the order Bill still felt angry at everyone else,"I hope you all realize what we have just given up", he stormed. He threw an extra fierce glare Lee's way. "We may all be happy now, but give it time and people will realize the truth, we have nowhere to go", he emphasized the word, 'nowhere' and watched them wince.

Lee really wanted to remind him that he'd been the one who had originally made up the concept of Earth. But he thought that might be pushing his luck a little to far. He was just glad to be alive.

His father though seemed determined to keep up the attitude, "I did this for you, you know", he told Lee. Lee held his gaze steady on his fathers eyes, "thanks, he said.

"Thanks, for what, giving out military information, leaving us alone out here, not knowing if the cylons will keep their word, or simply because I couldn't shoot you, Bill pressed sourly.

Lee didn't answer him directly but could feel the gaze of the others in CIC studying him. "The hybrid kept telling me something over and over, he told them, that I can be my peoples undoing or their redemption". "So you think this is redeeming us", Bill remarked sourly.

"Perhaps it is", Lee replied firmly. He pushed past his still angry father and began to walk out of CIC.

"Where do you think you are going, Major", Bill demaded. "To Earth, Lee told him. Bills mouth dropped open, "you forget that now I know the pathway I can just think about Earth and go there in an instant", Lee told him.

Bill found himself frozen, "so this is how you thank me for sparing your life ,you are going to be with the cylons", he demanded, "that's why you wanted to give up the information". He was profoundly shocked by Lees actions as was everyone else, "no Lee', Kara's voice sounded filled with pain as it shouted over the intercom.

Lee turned away from all of them shouting back over his shoulder "she asked me one final question dad. "I am leaving because I think I know the answer".

Bill was totally confused but made no move to stop Lee, he always had been closer to his mother and perhaps this was finally the confirmation of that fact.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Redemption or undoing ?

"We should have blown them out of the sky, Leoban snarked to a number 8. 'Yes but 'she' would not let us, 8 pointed at the now silent hybrid. "Wanted to save that wonder boy, number 6 commented. Yes but she didn't save him she left him behind". So doesn't that suggest that it was all just a great big"ie to get the information on Earth from them," Aaron Doral stated. The others turned toward him as he painfully dragged himself forward. "Earth has been in the cylon legends for years, the place where the 13 tribe is located. "So we have simply replace one human threat with another where is the victory in that, Leoban complained. 'The 13th tribe rests in our image", the hybrid mumbled.

She's talking jibberish again, 6 remarked. "Yes but her jibberish always has meaning, so what does that comment mean", Simon challenged. 'They are cylon, the hybrid clarified for all of them.

Leoban couldn't help laughing, "how ironical, if the humans had come here they would have found themselves at war again. "So she has actually brought us home", the 8s voice was filled with wonder. "The home of our brothers and sisters", the hybrid stated."All the 12 models together again, so Earth is the location of the final 5, now number six was excited. The final 5 cylons had been exiled for a long time and their location a mystery, until now. "So we actually tricked the humans into telling us the location and left them languishing in space", Leoban was actually enjoying this.

"Yes, they could not know that us human form cylons can never go to Kobol because it screws up our bodies", Aaron was rapidly feeling better. "He will be our redemption or our undoing", the hybrid remarked. "He was our redemption, if the connection between hybrid and human had not existed we would not be going home, Leoban stated. "So maybe the plan to turn their forces against them actually worked , Aaron reflected, it wasn't a failure and having a chip imbedded in your brain didn't matter".

I think we can say it did work, Leoban agreed as he looked at the shining blue planet. "Lets get some landing craft and go meet our brethren", no 6 suggested. "Yes and then we can celebrate our victory in the fight that has always only been about one thing, Aaron remarked. "Revenge, the hybrid stated. "Yes goodbye humans, 8 gloated. Leoban wanted to gloat as well until he noticed the readout on their monitors, "are we sure this is Earth because this states there are no lifesigns. In fact there is no sign of there ever having been a civilization here."

Aaron was checking his readouts, "Surely that human did not lie after all", he stated. He still brought us to a planet that is habitable, so it must be Earth,". Leoban went over to the hybrid, "where are the final five", he demanded ". They are dead", the answer spouting from the hybrids lips shocked them all. "They can't have had resurrection ships with them, Leoban concluded. "So they simply died in accidents like humans", Simon was quite disgusted by the fact. "I don't know why we worshipped them all this time ,they were obviously flawed". Leoban could still hear a tone of sadness in Simons voice and decided he better mention the good news. "OKay so they are gone but we are not, we can populate this world". Yes but the humans know where we went", a number 6 reminded him. "So we far outnumber them. That little wonder boy of theres can do no good in the face of such overwhelming odds". It seemed his mention of Lee reminded the hybrid of something, "the gifted one knows the answer to the question", she spouted. "Question, what is this about a question, lets just get down to that planet, and leave this ship", Aaron was anxious to step foot on solid ground.

Who is he", the hybrid shouted loudly interupting any attempts to leave. The gifted one, he is human , Leoban replied not really sure what the hybrid was on about. "He is descended from those which were first ", the hybrid revealed. "The first, "Aaron stated wondering what she meant, then a horrible thought began to intrude, "are you talking about the first hybrids". "Yes", that simple statement echoed throught the ship. "He will be his popels undoing", the hybrid muttered.

"Stop saying that, Leoban demanded, the humans fate is already…, hold on a minute …"

Kara was ramming her fists into the sides of her viper hard not caring about the damage to her ship. 'Stop, please stop", Crashdown begged her. "Frakking Lee Adam, skipped out on me, skipped out on all of us", Kara ranted as she hit the ship again.

"Why would I do that to the woman I love , she seemed to hear his voice saying that. "Because you were more influenced by a cylon than by me," Kara ranted at the air. "That's what she wanted them to think", it seemed odd that the voice in her head was telling her that in Lee Adamas voice. It was then she realised the hangar bay had gone quiet, the type of quiet that spoke of the fact something amazing had just happened. Hardly daring to believe Kara slowly turned to find Lee standing behind her. He'd jumped his viper right back into the hangar bay and she'd been too busy with her anger to notice.

She stood there staring at him unsure what to say. "Come on", Lee simply ordered leading the way out of the bay and toward CIC.

Nursing her bruised hand Kara followed. When they arrived at CIC Kara felt relieved that the Commanders face was almost as shocked as her own, almost. Bill looked over at his son hugely relieved but unable to stop the sarcastic suggestion ,"didn't like the reunion".

Lee didn't rise to the bait, he was going to savour this moment, "actually I brought back a home movie", he told them as he slipped a long silver transmission device into a slot on the console.

They all stood transfixed as a beautiful blue planet surrounded by a large cylon fleet appeared before them. "A torture movie, Major this is incredibly bad taste", Bill muttered sourly. He didn't want to have to watch the cylons victory and was sure no body else did either. "Keep watching", Lee told them his face impassive. "It is so beautiful", Gaeta gasped as the planet became clearer. "I don't think I can bare this Lee, Kara stated with tears in her eyes as she looked at what could have been their home. He had done this and now he was rubbing it in, she should be mad but it was so good so see him standing there. Looking at him she relaise he had a little twinkle in his eye, he was holding something back and what ever it was. it was going to be good.

Bill though had decided he'd had enough, so Lee hadn't abandoned them fine, but he still shouldn't be showing them this crap. He was about to reach and pull the disk from the device when the screen was filled with a huge flashing light and the incredible happened, the cylon fleet was blown apart.

Before their eyes came fire after fire, pieces of flying debris and even some twisted shapes that could have been centurions. It went on and on, until finally the light went out and darknesss remained.

"I found this floating in space well out of the blast zone", Lee told them as he pointed toward the device.

"I am afraid I don't get it", Bill remarked in shock turning to regard his son . "The cylons were told that if I did not help them I would cause my people undoing", Lee told him. Bill swallowed and admitted, "I thought you did". That was an easy thing to say after holding a gun on his own son, surely Lee couldn't think anything worse about him. Yet he was now actually smiling and the next words out of his mouth shocked Bill, "you are right dad". "But we are alive and they are all dead", Kara was still trying to get her head around that fact. "Yes Kara but you forget what the answer to the question was," Lee responded. "The answer, I don't even know the question, she was getting angry now, 'get to the punchline flyboy". Lee couldn't help lightening the mood by retorting, "that's major Flyboy to you Lt."

"She asked who I was", Lee continued. Bill and kara turned to look at each other still confused. "I am not human and not cylon but have a mix of both, hence I am actually a hybrid myself". Lee revealed.

"So when the hybrid said I would cause my peoples undoing she was talking about herself".

"She wanted to die", Kara was astounded. 'Yes, because she could remember being human. She shared some DNA with my mother and could hence sense her thoughts and feelings. This resulted in her leading two lives, that of a hybrid aboard a basestar and another of a human. She used the human memories to keep herself going until they were ripped from her mind by the cylons destroying Caprica".

"She told you this", Bill remarked. Lee nodded," that was what caused the pain, pushing all the memories into my mind. With the destruction of her own happy memories came the urge to seek revenge on those who had created her, the cylons".

So it came full circle, we created the cylons, they tried to destroy us, they created the hybrids which did destroy them," Kara stated.

"Yes and not only did the hybrid destroy them, but she also left us something", Lee reminded them pointing at the blue planet.

"Earth", Kara said the words slowly lovingly. Gaeta was smiling, "I have been doing some scanning and it looks like the planet is unpopulated," he remarked.

"Well its about to be populated, Bill told them. Kara couldn't restrain the whoop that let loose from her mouth or the fact that she grabbed Lee Adama firmly and kissed him on the lips.

"Home Lee, we get a home".

"I love you son", the echo of words filtered through the speaker as the cylon report finally died. "I guess having a gift was not so bad after all", Lee concluded.

Bill smiled over at his son, "no Lee, it wasn't . Now lets go and have a future", he suggested. Lee smiled over at Kara and knew that this was just the beginning for them. "Thanks mother', he threw the thought out even though there was no longer anyone to hear it.

The END


End file.
